Cute Meets Psycho
by MovieVillain
Summary: With Serena being distant to her, Molly ended up befriending a boy named JD, who is handsome but troubled. Will Serena repair her friendship with her old friend before trouble winds up with the boy Molly's spending time together? Molly/JD pairing.
1. Murder

Somewhere in Japan...

"What do you want from me?" asked a girl with short hair and she has fear on her face.

Her name is Hikaru Sorano, and she is Minako Aino's best friend. Trouble has come to her for the night as she is given a letter to go to the school so that she will know the secret that the latter is going to tell the former.

The twist?

Her assailant is the one who wrote the letter, not Minako, and that she is being led into a trap. His face is in shadow so she won't recognize who that is.

"I want you to know who is Sailor V, that's who," he said as he went closer to her ear. "Your best friend, Minako Aino, is Sailor V."

Just as she is found out the secret, she is shot three times in the chest by the assailant carrying a revolver. With his business concluded, he writes down on her wrist '15/21' before leaving her to die in the school gym.

"15 down, 6 more to go, and the people I'm going to kill will be in Japan."


	2. The Transfer Student

Another day at Juuban Municipal Junior High School and it's Friday for today...

Molly is hoping to find another attempt to hang out with her best friend, Serena. It's been a while since the last time they hung out together. In fact, Serena is busy with her new friends Amy, Raye, Lita, and Mina that they barely see each other. It makes her feel like she's being distant to her. Not only that, but also because of their duties as the Sailor Scouts, and her friend is one of them as her favorite hero, Sailor Moon.

"I hope this is the day I can spend some time with her," she muttered to herself.

In fact, she is planning to have lunch with her by outside the school premises. Unfortunately, her wish is being destroyed when she saw her friend hanging out with the four girls she has been with as a team.

"Here we go again..." she said sadly as she is about to eat her sandwich alone.

Suddenly, she noticed some guy with black hair and wearing a black trenchcoat showing up to eat his meal beside her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for intruding like this," the guy apologized.

"Hey, aren't you that exchange student from the United States? Um, Jason, isn't it?" Molly recognized the guy. In fact, he showed up in the same class as hers with Serena. What's more is that he doesn't wear a school uniform for boys because it doesn't suit him.

"Jason Dean, but you can call me JD. Anyway, greetings and salutations."

"Same here. I'm Molly Baker, but you can call me Molly."

"Well, Molly. It's good to see you," JD looked at the girls that she is looking for. "Let me guess. That girl named Serena Tsukino is being distant on you, huh?"

"Ever since she found new friends... I don't even know if they hang out because they are a team or something," the auburn-haired girl told him.

"I have a feeling that she's being distant with you because she has a secret that she doesn't want you to know," the black-haired boy suggested, then the school bell rings. "How about we talk more about this at my place after school?"

"Good idea."

As JD left the table, Molly begins to form a friendship with him.

"If Serena is too busy hanging out with those four, I should hang out with JD and make her see the irony."


	3. Not So Different

Once school is over, Amy got a perfect score at a test, while Serena got a low score.

"What's wrong, Amy?" the latter asked her blue-haired friend.

"I may got a perfect score, but JD's completed all the answers!" Amy cried.

In fact, the new student is walking out of the school premises with a score higher than hers. He is walking alongside Molly as he went to his motorcycle, giving her a ride to his house. As his ride starts, they passed the two girls and large smoke appeared to make them cough.

This is not good for them.

* * *

As soon as they went to his house, Molly sees it to be a normal-sized house.

"Surprised on where I live?" JD asked her with a smile.

"Why, yes. I never thought your house is good as new," his new friend replied with a smile as well.

"Oh, thanks."

They went inside to see the sight of the living room, and it looks clean. In fact, there is a big screen TV and a sofa. What's more is that there is a kitchen and a bathroom and bedroom on the second floor.

"Wow, JD. This house you're living is so clean," Molly commented.

"Thank you, Molly," JD said. "Um, why don't you have a look around while I prepare sandwiches in the kitchen?"

"Okay."

While JD went to the kitchen to prepare sandwiches, Molly looked at the living room.

"What a nice TV he has," she commented before going to the second floor. The first door leads to the bedroom, while the other door leads to the bathroom. "Is he living all by himself?"

After having her tour, JD arrives with a tray of sandwiches carried on his hands.

"I see you looked at the entire house," he stated.

The two went to the living room, but they're not seated together. In fact, Molly sits on the sofa while JD sits on a chair nearby.

"Aren't you going to have a sandwich?" she asked while taking a bite.

"Thank you for asking," the black-haired guy grabs a sandwich and takes a bite.

"Have you been living by yourself?"

"Yes, I am."

"Why?"

"Why? Because I'm an independent person, that's what."

Molly looked at the living room to see magazine and newspaper clippings of suicide.

"Is this your hobby?" she asked.

"Why, yes it is," replied her new friend. "I like to make magazine and newspaper clippings for my time."

"Is your time empty?"

"Not really. I tend to my house and do errands. Some things I might be capable of doing?"

"Do you go out with friends?" Molly asked.

"Well, uh, not really. Most of the time I'm always by myself. That is before going to Sherwood, Ohio," JD replied calmly. "Do you feel empty in your entire life?"

"Only my share," the auburn-haired girl replied.

"What is between you and Serena?" the new student asked which causes her to be silent on the matter while taking a bite from her sandwich. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry."

"We were best friends, but she's being distant with me," Naru said, looking sad on the matter.

"What are you running away from?" JD asked another question.

"Why do you ask that?"

"People never run away from anything."

They paused for a while as the boy looked at the sky by the window.

"You know what I think?" JD started. "I think that we're all in our private traps, clamped in them, and none of us can every get out. We scratch and we claw, but only at the air, only at each other, and for all of it, we never budge an inch."

"Sometimes, we deliberately step into those traps," Naru added.

"I was born in mine, but I got rid of it."

"How?"

"That's another story I'll share with you someday," the new student added more. "You know, if anyone would try to ditch me for some new people... The way she is doing this to you..."

"Sometimes, I wanna get back on those girls for stealing her away from me. Or at least, try to win in a competition against them so I can have her for a while, but I can't. I'm not that jealous," his new friend explained.

"I think we're the same."

Upon hearing those words, Molly got JD's attention as she is curious on this matter.

"How?"

"To start with, I was raised by a father. He was a widow because I lost my mother. My mother, she committed suicide, but not really; she was murdered when she walked into a building that my father blew up. Because of his work of blowing up buildings with bombs, we were moving from country to country like Dallas, Baton Rouge and Vegas. Most of the time, I was alone until I met this girl in Sherwood, Ohio, and her name was Veronica Sawyer. She and I were quite a couple. You know, hugging and kissing, as if we're the only people in the world. Until one day, something horrible happened and she broke up with me. I tried to reconnect with her, but nothing happened. In fact, I had nothing left," the dark-haired boy explained.

"Except me. You have me now," Molly said with comfort on her face.

"Thank you for saying that. I appreciate it."

"Why don't you have a vacation?" the auburn-haired girl makes a suggestion.

"In here, like you?" JD asked.

"Not like me."

"I couldn't do that. Besides, I'm a bad boy, and bad boys are not needed anymore when the right time has come. If you love someone, you don't do that to them, even if you hate them. You understand that I don't hate her. I hate how she's being distant with me. I hate the ignorance."

"Wouldn't it be better if you try to... do something about this?" Molly suggested.

"You mean send her to an institution? A madhouse?" JD asked coldly.

"No, that's not what I meant!" the girl flails her hands in reassurance.

"I think that's what it meant. People always call sending someone to a madhouse as 'do something'. 'Do something about that girl'," the boy coldly contradicted the statement.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean it to sound uncaring."

"What do you know about caring? Have you ever seen the inside of one of those places? The laughing, and the tears, and the cruel eyes studying you? Veronica in that place? Oh, but she's harmless! She's as harmless as Serena!"

"I am sorry. I only felt that... she was hurting you. I tried to mean well," Molly apologized.

"People always mean well. They cluck their thick tongues, and shake their heads and suggest, oh, so very delicately!" JD exclaimed before taking a deep breath to calm himself down. "Of course, I've suggested it myself, but I hate to even think about it. She is not that crazy. It's not as if she were a maniac, an antisocial person. She just goes a little mad sometimes. We all go a little mad sometimes, haven't you?"

"Yes. Sometimes just one time can be enough. Thank you."

They paused again.

"Hey, um, why don't you hire me?" JD suggest.

"Hire you for what?" Molly asked.

"Well, I think your best friend is being distant with you because I have a feeling she has a secret that she's not telling you. I'd like to investigate that myself."

"You mean like spy on her?"

"You can say that," JD replied with a smile.

"I don't know. That's invasion of her privacy," Molly looks conflicted on what her new friend is planning.

"But didn't you even try to check out on her to see if she's hiding any secrets from you?"

As soon as she heard what JD said, it looks like he is right. She never did try to check out on Serena, nor the girl she's been hanging out with.

"You want me to hire you, right? Well, you're hired, so how much do I pay?" she asked.

"Just an amount of 100 yen as your contribution," was the reply.

"Done," Molly gives the amount to him. "Anyway, I'm going home."

"That's good. I'd like to hang out with you for tomorrow. Are you available?"

"Since Serena will be hanging out with those girls, yes. I would like to hang out with you."

"Good."

As they stand up, JD gives a kiss to Molly's lips.

"This is a sign we're friends now. Got it?" he explained.

Afterwards, Molly left the place and JD looked at the window upon watching her leave. He has earned a friend in her after all.


	4. Standing Up to the Mother

JD went by outside of the Tsukino residence. He is loitering by his motorcycle, waiting for Serena to come out of her house.

"I get the feeling her mother didn't took well of her getting bad grades," he muttered.

Of course, he's right when he witnessed Serena getting kicked out of the house by her mother.

"Go to the library and study for your exams!" the latter exclaimed.

As JD witnessed this at first sight...

"I hate her for how she treats her daughter whenever she gets bad grades," he commented on Mrs. Tsukino before approaching Serena and putting a hand on her shoulder to give her comfort. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm okay," Serena tried to smile.

"You don't look okay."

"Hey, aren't you that new student who is a rebel?"

"Why, yes I am. It looks like you need help in your studies, so I come here to pick you up and study together at my place," JD suggested with a hand. "What do you say?"

"Okay, I accept."

JD takes Serena on his motorcycle. Before they go...

"Hold it right there, Serena!" her mother exclaimed as she interrupts their ride. "You're not studying with this guy! He's a bad boy!"

"You're just jealous because you're acting like a bad parent to her," JD said with a smug smile.

"Bad parent?" Ikuko looks offended upon hearing this from him.

"You heard me. I suggest a bitch like you do what's best for your daughter by letting her study with me because I'm smart."

With this, JD drives off with Serena, leaving a pile of smoke to her mother which she started coughing. While on the road...

"JD..." the girl said.

"Hmm?" the boy got her attention.

"What you did to my mother back there is not nice!" Serena called out.

"Well, for my opinion, she deserved it. In fact, it's about time for you to stand up to her whenever you get bad grades," JD explained. "To tell you the truth, what she does to you reminds me of my father whenever I get bad grades."

As soon as the two are in his home, they're in his bedroom, ready to study together.

"Now, Serena, can I see your test paper?" he demanded her to hand over her paper, and she does it. Upon looking at it, she has a low score of 30 over 100. "Are you going to take a re-test?"

"At Monday," she replied.

"Well, let's get started. I'll teach you how to make the right equations in your subject, but before that, I want you to tell me something."

"What is it?"

"You're hiding something from me, aren't you?" JD knows of the girl's secret.

"Me? I-I-I don't know what you're talking," Serena tried to keep her secret hidden from him.

"Don't play dumb with me. I know there's a reason for you to keep your distant from your best friend," he explained before putting a hand to her. "Come on. You can trust me."

At the moment of truth, Serena grabs a brooch, and exclaimed.

"Moon Prism Power, Make Up!" she exclaimed as she is covered and JD shields his eyes. After being covered with light, she wears a costume that is so familiar to JD. "Here is my secret, JD. I'm Sailor Moon, the Sailor Scout who fights for love and justice!"

"I knew it," JD said calmly.

"Huh? You do?" Sailor Moon asked.

"The first time I at school, I already knew, and so are you friends. I can't believe why Molly can't see through that."

"I'm lucky she didn't, so please, JD, don't tell her about this."

"If you insist, I won't, but you will have to show this to her someday."

"I will."

"Well, now that you've shown me your secret, I'll help you study for the make-up."

JD proceeds to help the Sailor Scout study for her test on Monday.


	5. Carnival Fun

The next day, Molly is seen by a part of town where the big clock said it's 9:45 AM. Since it's a weekend, she is wearing her casual clothes consisting of a long-sleeved orange shirt, dark green skirt, mint green tights, and black Mary Jane shoes.

"What's taking him so long?" she grumbled while looking at her watch, waiting for JD to show up. Suddenly, he did show up.

"Took you long enough to wait," JD started.

"Same here," Molly said with a smile.

The boy looks at her outfit from head to toe.

 _I know girls like her can be proper if she wears tights with a skirt. It reminds me of Veronica._

"Well, shall we get started?" he said.

"Yes, we should. To be honest, I was supposed to hang out with Serena for today, but I'm guessing it would be a short time before she started to hang out with those girls again," Molly stated the truth.

"I see..." JD understood.

The two are heading to a carnival where they went to a roller coaster ride. Amazingly, they screamed with excitement from the ride. Next, they went on a few booths to win prizes for each other like JD winning a pillow for Molly, and Molly winning a toy gun for JD. They went to the Hall of Mirrors where they examined funny reflections of themselves, but JD only seems to have dark reflections on each mirror. Lastly, they took pictures of themselves in a photo booth, and the last shot showed a blurred on the latter's part of the picture.

After this, the two went to have lunch on a nearby food court. JD has bought a tray of two hamburgers, two soft drink cans, and one pack of french fries and puts it down on the table where Molly is sitting, and of course, he's sitting with her.

"So, Molly, are you doing fine?" he asked her while taking his bite of the burger.

"Yes, I'm doing fine," she replied with a smile after taking her bite, too. "Anyway, did you get some information about Serena?"

"I sure did," JD smiled as well. "She told me her secret that she doesn't want you to know, but I told her that she needs to tell you someday."

"I see..."

"Anyway, do you prefer if I tell you or find the secret by yourself?"

"I think I chose the latter," was the reply.

Suddenly, two girls are running away with fear on their expressions.

"Ghost!" they exclaimed.

"Ghost? What are they talking about?" Molly wanted to know.

She and JD witnessed some horrifying ghost that not only his body is burning, but also has white hair and a mark. It said '06/21' on his chest. His presence has caused the people to scream with fear and try to run away.

"Oh no..." the boy facepalmed on the event.

"JD, who is that ghost?" Molly asked.

"I think that was my father," was the reply.

"Your father?! How did...?!"

"Let's save the questions for later. For now, let's get out of here."

"I agree. Let's wait for Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts to get here and take care of this problem."

It is then that the two teenagers fled the scene of the crime, and the group that Molly hoped to show up has arrived to take care of the problem.

"Well, here comes Sailor Moon, my favorite superhero!" Molly exclaimed with excitement while she and JD watched the fight.

"No! It couldn't be!" Mina, or rather Sailor Venus, exclaimed upon seeing the ghost as if she dealt with this type of monster before.

"Since this ghost is fire-type, I should deal with this!" Amy, or rather Sailor Mercury, exclaimed. "Mercury Ice Storm Blast!"

With this attack, droplets of water spun around her, who then collected them in her hands, sending the water forward toward her target. The ghost is not only damaged but also it's frozen in a block of ice.

"Well, our job is done!" Sailor Moon exclaimed.

"She saved our lives again," Molly commented.

"I don't think a mere freeze attack would stop that thing," JD added.

In fact, his statement is right when the ghost of his father just suddenly lit up with fire on his body and broke the ice.

"How did...?" Molly is surprised on what she's seeing.

"Let's just get out of here," JD drags her away from watching the battle.

It looks like he is hiding something from her, and he decided it to be the right time to tell her.

* * *

 **Author's Note** : Nice story so far, huh? There are two things foreshadowing JD. First, when he and Molly went to the Hall of Mirrors, his reflection is dark, and second when they took photos, the last photo shows his face being blurred.

What is the meaning of this? Tune in and find out.


	6. Dark Secret

For the night, JD has plans to have dinner with Molly.

"So, how are you two doing in the carnival?" Mrs. Baker asked with a smile.

"Fine, Mom," replied her daughter.

"Same here. I'm glad I found new friend like her," JD replied with a smile.

"Now that you have become friends, let's have a toast to celebrate this moment," Mrs. Baker proposed.

"Good idea."

The three toast with their glass collide.

After dinner, it's time for JD to head home, but before that...

"JD wants to talk to Mom privately, but what does he want to talk to her about?" Molly wondered while being on the back of the jewelry store where her mother works which served as her home as well.

In fact, she's been waiting for minutes and minutes for both her mother and her new friend to approach her so they can discuss to her on what are they talking about.

Suddenly, a body fell by the car, and it's Mrs. Baker.

"Oh, no! Mom!" Molly exclaimed with fear on what she is seeing. She started to back away for a few inches. "What's going on here?! Mom, are you alright?!"

If that wasn't enough, her mother has a mark on the left side of her upper chest saying '16/21'.

"What the...?" she is surprised on seeing the mark.

"What the what?" JD arrived from behind her with a smirk on his face.

"My mother fell on her car. My mother fell from up there on the car. Also, she has that mark on her upper chest," Molly started to have tears on her eyes on her mother's demise. "I-I think she's dead."

"Good guess," the boy stated as if he has no remorse for this action.

Upon hearing those words, Molly is suspecting her new friend might have something to do with this murder.

"You killed her?"

"No, I scared her. The scare and the fall killed her," JD replied calmly.

"What are you...?" Molly started to back away from him with her suspicion confirmed. Her new friend killed her mother.

As the delinquent noticed this, he pulls out a revolver from the left side of his trenchcoat and points it on her direction, so that he can stop her from escaping from the crime he committed.

"Red light, Molly," he said.

"H-Hold on," the redhead has her hands in the air.

"Put your hands down," JD demanded. "Put your hands down!"

"Okay," Molly puts down her hands.

"Also, don't even think about screaming for help. Don't call for Sailor Moon to come here."

"Okay, then."

With Molly promising the two things since he is holding a gun at her, JD let go of his aim at her.

"JD, why?" she asked.

"Why? I think it's about time I tell you the truth. I want to see my mother again, that's why. I have to kill 21 people to achieve this matter."

"But what does that have to do with bringing your mother back? Are you a part of some cult?"

"I think that's another story I should tell you at the right time. For now, help me in carrying her body and place it on her car."

"Why?"

"So that you won't implicated for this murder," JD replied.

"Why me?" Molly asked.

"Because when you look in my record, you'll find nothing."

"You're crazy."

With no other choice, she will do what he said and helped him put her mother's dead body by the front seat of her car. Also, JD is cleaning up the car from blood via bottled water. This way, she won't be implicated of the death of this person.

"Just so you know, that mother of yours is not really your mother. Ever since Sailor Moon's arrival on the store, she's been replaced the second time, so it's no coincidence I killed a monster," JD explained.

"I wonder where Mom is," Molly asked with worry, but at the same time, relief that her new friend didn't kill her only relative.

"I think you'll find when the time is right, so don't tell Serena and her other friends about what happened for the night. If you haven't told them, then I can teach you to fight better."

"Fight better, as in..."

"You won't be a victim anymore. When Sailor Moon will try to come to your rescue, she will be surprised that you won't be needing her help. How about that?"

That is when JD extends his hand to her.

"I don't know," Molly begins to have second thoughts about his deal.

"If you don't tell your best friend about what I did, I will teach you how to fight in return. You won't be a damsel in distress anymore."

Seeing that she has no other choice, especially she just helped a sociopath, Molly grabbed his hand in reply for the answer.

"Good. Meet me at this address by tomorrow," JD gives a card to her before leaving. "I'll teach you how to fight."

* * *

 **Author's Note** : The truth is out: Jason "JD" Dean is the killer who killed Sailor Venus' best friend by chapter 1. He intends to kill 21 people in order to resurrect his dead mother, and for every victim he kills, he places the mark '-/21'. He's acting like Walter Sullivan in Silent Hill 4, except he is not a religious fanatic.

Here's another foreshadowing moment about him. He quickly teleported to Molly after killing her mother who has the mark '16/21', and said something about when Molly thinks about looking at his record, she'll find nothing.


	7. Victims

The next day, Mina went to the airport and waited for a friend from overseas to come so that they can investigate the case. The name of her friend is Katarina, and she is an Interpol officer.

"It's nice to see you again, Mina," the latter stated with a smile.

"Same here, Katarina. Same here," the former does the same.

"The '21 Victims' killer has strike again."

"Let's take a seat first."

And they did.

"Now, look at my laptop. Here are the victims so far," Katarina opened her laptop to show her friend the details of the victims.

As Mina looked at it...

* Victim 1: Heather Chandler; Mark: 01/21 on her wrist; Cause of death: Suicide by drinking liquid drainer.

* Victim 2: Kurt Kelly; Mark: 02/21 on his chest; Cause of death: Suicide by being shot in the chest.

* Victim 3: Ram Sweeney; Mark: 03/21 on his chest; Cause of death: Suicide by being shot in the neck.

* Victim 4: Veronica Sawyer; Mark: 04/21 on her neck; Cause of death: Suicide by hanging.

* Victim 5: Unknown; Mark: 05/21 on his cheek; Cause of death: Suicide bombing.

* Victim 6: Bud Dean; Mark: 06/21 on his chest; Cause of death: Burned to death.

* Victim 7: Heather Duke; Mark: 07/21 on her right breast; Cause of death: Bleeds to death by multiple stab wounds.

* Victim 8: Heather McNamara; Mark: 08/21 on her back; Cause of death: Drug overdose.

* Victim 9: Martha Dunnstock; Mark: 09/21 on her chest; Cause of death: Run over by traffic.

* Victim 10: Principal Gowan; Mark: 10/21 on his forehead; Cause of death: Bludgeoned with a frying pan.

"What the...?" Mina can't believe on what she's seeing.

"The first 10 victims that this killer has killed belong to Sherwood, Ohio," Katarina explained. "The first 5 are suicides, while the other 5 are murders. Even it's suicide, I have a gut feeling those are murders. There's no way students like Heather Chandler could be depressed into committing suicide by drinking liquid drainer."

"Why is the 5th victim's name unknown?"

"Because the authorities are unable to identify the body due to his suicide. Look at the other 5 victims."

As Mina looked...

* Victim 11: Mrs. Aino; Mark: 11/21 on her hand; Cause of death: Stabbed in the neck with a pen.

* Victim 12: Toshio Wakagi; Mark: 12/21 on his head; Cause of death: Garroted.

* Victim 13: Maiku Otonaru; Mark: 13/21 on his chest; Cause of death: Heart attack.

* Victim 14: Haruna Sakurada; Mark: 14/21 on her feet; Cause of death: Stabbed in the head.

* Victim 15: Hikaru Sorano; Mark: 15/21 on her wrist; Cause of death: Shot in the chest three times.

"Mom and Hikaru?!" Mina cried on what she is seeing.

If that wasn't enough...

"News report for today: Bellevue Baker has died in her car due to committing suicide," the newscaster started.

"She's the 16/21 victim," Mina saw the mark on the left side of her upper chest. "Well, Katarina, let's investigate the case."

"Yes, let's. Where should we start?" her friend asked.

"I think that ever since that transfer student known as Jason Dean showed up, there's been a ghost in the carnival and this murder."

"You think he's behind this?"

"I don't know. I'm sure that's my primary suspect."

The investigation begins now.


	8. Training and Questions

Meanwhile, Molly walked to the location that JD suggested so that she can be trained to fight. With this, she will no longer be a damsel in distress. She will fight her own battles when the time has come.

The place she walked into is a warehouse not far from where either of their houses.

"Let's get started," JD said with a smile as they're on a section to practice shooting. "First, you're going to use a gun."

"A gun?" Molly groaned.

"Yup, a gun," replied her friend who is a sociopath. "Before you asked, I got special bullets that can take out any supernatural being. After all, they can't be defeated with normal bullets."

"I see..."

"Here's your gun," the sociopathic boy gives her a handgun that is different from his since hers can shoot up to 12 bullets. "And here's the clip."

Molly gets her gun and inserts the clip.

"Now you know what to do when you're carrying a gun," JD commented. "The most important thing in using a gun is to stay calm, got it?"

"Got it," the girl replied.

"Also, always know where you're putting your finger: at the trigger. And have a good aim, that's all. Get what I'm saying?"

"Yes."

"Now, let's have a target practice. For about 10 minutes, you try shooting targets. Just shoot the ones with the pictures of monsters, and don't shoot the ones with Sailor Scouts on it," JD instructed.

"Like an arcade game," Molly commented.

"Good. Let's get started."

As soon as one target with a picture of a monster pops up, she starts shooting it. She does the same with the other monster, but doesn't shoot the target with a Sailor Scout's picture on it.

After 10 minutes...

"Congratulations, Molly. You're a natural learner. Now let's try hand-to-hand combat," JD stated the next part of the program.

"Do I have to learn that? Can't I just slap someone?" Molly groaned at the idea.

"Not if it's a criminal."

"Fine."

With this, Molly started making a punch on JD, but he blocks it fast with his hand.

"Nice," the latter commented.

"I just watched some action movies to help me out. I also know how to kick. After all, Sailor Moon does her Sailor Moon Kick on her battles," the former explained.

"Good. Next time when you see a criminal, practice that, got it?"

"Got it."

"Also, don't call for Sailor Moon. Try defending yourself."

"Speaking of that, you're just lucky I didn't screamed for help when you started that murder last night. I'm so intrigued about you and I wanted to be trained on how to fight."

"I see..." the criminal understood. "Do you know how to use any weapons? As in blunt or sharp types?"

"I prefer using blunts. Sharps are not my type," the nice girl replied.

"Well, it's time to practice using sharps."

"Do I have to?"

JD responds by giving her a glare, making her realize that she has to.

"Now, try using a sword," he gives her the weapon. "Practice cutting those dummies."

Even though she did not have the skill of a powerful swordsman, Molly cut down the training dummies.

"Good," the crazy boy commented. "Just try to stay calm and swing correctly."

"Do I have to use a sharp weapon like this?"

"Do you care about the Earth?"

* * *

After 2 hours of practicing on her fighting ability, it's time for Molly to head back home for a break. However...

"Are you Molly Baker?" Katarina arrived with Sailor Venus.

"Yes, I am," was the reply.

"You're coming to the police station right now," Sailor Venus stated. "Please, come with us."

With this, Molly doesn't have any other choice. Once they arrived at the police station, three people will be question her.

"This is Superintendent-General Natsuna Sakurada," the Sailor Scout stated. "We want you to be honest with the questions we're going to ask you since that's your mother being dead and that you, as her living relative, are a witness."

"Now, first question... what day you've been friends with that new student named Jason Dean?" Natsuna started.

Molly has realized that she has to stay calm and answer truthfully, but without letting them know of her new friend's true intentions. She took a deep breath before replying.

"On the last 2 days ago," was the reply.

"What is he wearing when he arrived? For a delinquent, he doesn't have morals to wear a school uniform," Natsuna asked.

"He is wearing a trenchcoat. A black one, that's what," the redhead replied calmly.

"How can a murder occurred on the time this guy comes to the picture? Weren't you with Serena?"

"Well, if she started to have new friends, maybe I can have him as my new friend."

"You didn't report your mother's death immediately as far as I can tell," Katarina stated. "Why did you take that long?"

"I thought I could call for help," Molly lied.

"Well, did JD have any difficulties, Molly?" Sailor Venus asked. "Anything that caused him to be a bad boy?"

"JD is a sociopath. I guess he has difficulties on how to adjust his normal life," was the reply and that's the truth.

"Everything okay at school? Any particular problems between you and Serena?"

Upon hearing that last question, Molly thought back on how her best friend has been distant on her with the other four girls. Taking a deep breath, she replied...

"Serena and I have been distant ever since she started to hang out with other four girls from different school, although there's one blue-haired she's with from the same school I'm studying at."

"I think that's it," Natsuna stands up from the desk. "That's all the questions I have for now. You're free to go, Molly. We'll continue to look into your mother's death. We'll contact you if we have more questions."

"Do... do you think the '21 Victims'...?" Molly proposed while standing up to question her.

"Listen, your mother was just in an accident, and we'll find out who did this to her."

"What if it is a the '21 Victims Killer'?"

"Then we'll make sure to find him and put him behind bars to put an end to his killings."

That's all Molly has got from the policewoman as she left the station after the interrogation.

"Hey, sweetie, got any money from me?" a pimp arrived to harass her.

"A pimp? I think it's time to test my skills," Molly looks irritated and started attacking. In fact, she throws a punch to his face, then to the head, and kick to his chest to knock him down.

The police are barely seeing this as she left the state.

"Mina, did you see that?" Katarina asked on the matter in a whisper.

"Yes, I see it," was the reply. "Hope the rest of my friends are having any luck on finding a lead."


	9. Study and Play

In the Tsukino residence, the phone rings.

"Hello?" Ikuko answered.

What she didn't know is that the caller is none other than JD and he's calling from near the house.

How he hated her.

He hates her for her anger on Serena whenever she gets bad grades, not to mention kicking her out of the house for that. That act reminded him of his deceased father, Big Bud Dean.

"Yeah, I'm looking for Mrs. O'Problem, first name Bea," he replied on the phone.

"Wait a second. Let me check," Ikuko turns to her husband, Kenji. "Dear, I'm looking for Bea O'Problem. Bea O'Problem! Come on, dear, do I have a Bea O'Problem here?!"

"You sure do!" the latter replied, then he started laughing. "Hahahahahaha!"

Upon hearing this reply, his wife realized she got a prank call.

"Oh..." she talked on the phone. "It's you, isn't it?!"

Her prank caller laughs.

"Listen, you. When I get a hold of you, I'm going to use your head for a bucket and paint my house with your brains!" she threatened.

Outside, JD puts down the phone and started approaching the house by behind.

Inside the living room of the house...

"You'll get that punk someday, dear," Kenji reassured.

"I don't know. He's tough to catch. He keeps changing his name," Ikuko puts down the phone.

In Serena's bedroom...

"I can't believed Mom got prank called again," she stated.

"And now you're looking to the one who did it," JD showed up by the window. Then, he gestures her to be quiet. "Shh. Don't shout or she'll come here to see me with you."

He looked at the purple cat that has a moon crest on its forehead and it looked normal.

For him, it's not.

"I know you can talk, so drop the act," he stated.

"How did you know?!" the cat suddenly talked with surprise. "Serena, did you just...?"

"What's the problem with not letting any one of her close friends know her secret?" JD stated. "Anyway, cat, can you leave us alone? This is between us."

"Fine then," the cat leaves the room by hopping to a tree. "By the way, the name is Luna."

"Okay, Luna. Leave please," JD pleaded and she did leave. He turns to Serena. "Um, Serena, do you have any tests after Math?"

"Yeah, it's English," was the reply.

"I see... That means we're going to study for a while, but don't worry. There's plenty of playtime after studying, and I know Game Center Crown. Let's study first before playing, got it? Anyway, just remember the basics, and don't worry about the difficulty. They're like basics, only puzzling."

"Okay."

After hours of studying, JD and Serena went out of the house by the window. As they left, the former throws a spitball and it landed on Ikuko's face due to the open window by the front of the household. The mother turns to find nothing as the two teens left.

Now that they're in Game Center Crown...

"JD, let's play a fighting game!" Serena exclaimed with excitement.

"Good idea..." her new friend agreed.

They played the fighting game known as Sailor V vs. the Monsters. As they played, Serena picks Sailor V, while JD picks one of the monsters.

Who wins?

JD wins.

"Aww, I lost!" Serena grumbled.

"Hey, at least you can learn something from losing," JD stated with a smile.

"I want a rematch!"

"Sure, go on ahead."

As they have a rematch, JD wins again.

"I lost again!" Serena cried.

"You're one crybaby, but I don't blame you. That's just the way you are," the sociopath smiled at this moment. "Anyway, I'm going to do my own stuff. Just go home by the window of your home instead."

With those words, he left her, and he looked up in the sky with the hopes of being reunited with his deceased mother.


	10. Taking Care of Herself

Molly is walking on home after the incident, and she is being confronted by the same pimp she attacked by the police station.

"So, you think you're tough, girl?" her enemy demanded.

"Just leave me alone," she said angrily.

"Oh? Too bad you don't know my true form."

With those words, he transformed into a Droid.

"Now, come here!" the pimp grabbed a hold of Molly with an intention to hurt her.

As much as she wanted to call Sailor Moon, her favorite superhero, to help her on this case, she will have to take care of this attacker on her own.

"What's the matter, dear? Don't you want to call Sailor Moon?" her enemy taunted.

"This time... I'm not going to be a damsel in distress!"

With those words, Molly hits the enemy to the stomach with her shoulder, then a kick to his chin.

"Why, you," the Droid tried to attack, but she dodges it by going from behind him. Next, she punches his face. "You're good for a civilian. Let's see how do you like it when you face my wrath!"

Before he could make his attack, Molly pulls out a gun and shoots at his head, killing him once and for all, especially with the bullet that she shot him with is used to hurt any supernatural threats.

"I did it! I did it!" she cheered for herself. "I can take care of myself!"

With the threat gone, she continues to head on home.

"Wait until Serena hears this, but I won't tell her that I used a gun and that JD is the one who taught me to use it. I wish I could be Sailor Scout someday. When I do, I can show the world on how much I care about our planet Earth."


	11. Victim 17 Slash 21

On the night at the Tsukino residence, a shadowy figure has sneaked into the bedroom of Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino, and it is revealed to be JD. He carries a glass of warm water and places Ikuko's hand on it.

He snickered quietly as his prank is about to commence, and that is making her pee on her bed while she's sleeping.

* * *

The next morning, Molly walks with JD to school, and she notices him laughing.

"What's so funny?" she asked, but he doesn't reply. "What's so funny? What are you laughing at?"

As soon as the delinquent cover his mouth...

"You did it again, didn't you? You made Mrs. Tsukino pee on her bed again, didn't you?" Molly realized. "What's wrong with you? Why did you spend your time humiliating her? I mean, why do you hate Mrs. Tsukino so much?"

"You'll know soon enough, Molly," was the reply from him and they crossed paths with Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita, and Mina.

They noticed Serena and Raye got into some argument that they stick out each other's tongue. JD looks at the moment with a stare on his face.

"Don't let that get to you, JD," the redhead stated. "Serena and Raye may argue with each other, but they're friends nonetheless."

"Just like my case with Veronica," her friend added.

"Oh... what moment was that?"

JD thinks on about it.

 _"I did not want them dead!" Veronica just can't believed JD tricked her into killing Kurt and Ram instead of humiliating them of being tranquilized as a prank._

 _"You did too," her boyfriend said calmly._

 _"I did not!"_

 _"Did too!"_

 _They do this for a few minutes until Veronica calmed down on the matter._

 _"God!" the brunette exclaimed._

 _"Football season is over, Veronica. Kurt and Ram had nothing to offer this school but date rapes and AIDS jokes," JD explained._

 _"Sure..." Veronica gives into the murderous attempt he pulled on the two jocks, and she smiled at him, causing him to smile back. "Could we make an ice run before the funeral?"_

The flashback has been concluded.

"That's about it," JD finished.

"I see..." Molly looks fascinated, despite the fact he's a sociopathic murderer.

They approached the group.

"Greetings and salutations," JD greeted the group, causing Serena and Raye to stop their argument as they came face to face with him. "Serena, introduce the girls to me. I'm new in this town."

"Oh, okay," Serena started the introduction on the four girls one by one. "This is Amy, this is Raye; this is Lita, and this is Mina."

"Nice to meet you."

"Anyway, can I be with Molly while we walk to school?"

"Good idea, Serena," Raye has an idea. "Meanwhile, we're going to talk to the new student here before we let him go to your school."

With this, Serena will be with Molly, while JD will be with the four Sailor Scouts.

"Um, hi there, Molly," the blonde-haired girl started with a cheerful voice.

"Hi there, Serena," her best friend replied.

"So what do you think of JD?"

"He's... a great guy, despite being bad, that is."

"I see..."

As for JD being with the new four friends Serena's hanging out with...

"Greetings and salutations Sailors Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus," he stated, causing surprise reactions from them.

"How did you...?" Amy asked.

"Know? Simple, I recognized who are Sailor Moon and her Scouts," was the reply. "Anyway, what do you want from me?"

"We need to ask you questions, JD," Mina replied as she is investigating the case of the 21 Victims Killer.

"Go ahead. Ask me anything."

Back to Serena and Molly...

"Where have you been, Molly?" the former asked with worry while holding the latter's arm. "I've been wanting to spend time with you on the weekend, but you never got my message."

"I was asking you the same thing," her friend replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

As for JD...

"Where were you on the night where Victim 16/21 appeared?" Mina questioned.

"I was with Molly when we walked by the back of the store, and while we talked, her mother fell from a window to her car, and died, that's all," the sociopath lied.

The four looked at each other before focusing on him.

"What time did this happen?" Amy questioned next.

"It was about 8:45 PM. I looked at the clock before the walk," was the reply.

"I see there's no force entry. How did the killer get in?" Lita questioned.

"Because he's a ghost like his victims?" the sociopath replied with a smile.

"You know, I've been meaning to ask you, JD. Are you new at this town?" Raye asked last.

"Why yes, I am. I'm asking you four. What the fuck do you want with me?"

"Cooperation," replied Mina as she and the three are not offended by the offensive word he said and that is 'fuck'.

JD gives out a laugh before yelling angrily.

"I haven't got TIME for this Mickey Mouse bullshit!"

With this, JD left the four.

As for Serena and Molly...

"You've been hiding something from me, aren't you, Serena? Is that why you've been neglecting me?" the latter asked calmly, but not looking angry, just concern. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't ask you about that."

"No, it's okay. I'm seeing the irony now when you're starting to hang out more with JD than with me," the former stated. "Look, I'll make-up for not spending time with you, so you should come over to my place after school. I've been meaning to tell you a lot."

Her friend thinks about this for a few seconds, and she smiled.

"Okay then. I'll come," she grabs Serena's hands.

"Thank you, Molly. You're the best friend I ever have," the latter stated with a smile as well.

"Same here."

* * *

After school...

"You did it, Serena! You got an A- in Math and Science!" Molly exclaimed happily while she and Serena walked out of school.

"And you can thank me for making her study hard," JD showed up to the two girls. "If you're done, I'm going to your house as well, Serena."

The three walked into the house and the blonde-haired girl presses on the doorbell.

"Ah, Serena, Molly, good to see you two!" Ikuko greeted the two girls happily, but not on JD as soon as she sees him. "Oh, it's you, JD."

"Hi, Mrs. Tsukino," JD said with disdain.

"Time for you three to come in."

As soon as the three entered the house, Serena pulls out two test papers that have A- on them.

"An A-? That's good, Serena," Ikuko stated.

"Very good, Serena," JD whispered on her daughter's ear. "Doing well on the test is the best revenge."

"Hey, who is this guy, Serena?" a little boy approached him.

"That's JD, Sammy. JD, this is my brother, Sammy," Serena makes an introduction.

"Greetings and salutations, kid," JD stated.

"Same here."

"Anyway, I like to talk to JD privately by my room, so you can three can do whatever you want downstairs."

"We will, Mom," Serena stated.

Ikuko dragged JD into her bedroom for a private conversation.

"What is it you want to talk to me, Mrs. Tsukino?" the latter stated with a smug expression.

"I can you're no ordinary delinquent. I know for a fact it was you who made me wet my own bed, not to mention making those prank calls, so I wanted to tell you this," the former said strictly before went into begging by falling into her knees. "Please, JD, can't you just leave Serena? She can go on with life without you."

"Oh, I will, under one condition..."

In the living room, Serena and Molly are reading magazines.

"Oh, look at this, Molly! New Sailor V video game released on the next 3 weeks! Isn't this exciting?" the former looked happy.

"It is exciting, Serena," the latter looked happy as well. "I heard it's a sequel to the fighting game you and JD played so I wanted to play with you when that time comes."

"And I'm thinking of the same thing."

Back to JD and Ikuko...

"What's the condition?" the latter stands up from the floor.

"I want you to stop overreacting on Serena getting bad grades at school, and don't kick her out of the house when your expectation goes down," the former replied while sitting on her bed. "That last act reminded me of what my father, Bud Dean, did to me one time."

"What?! Is that you're asking me for?!" the mother looked angry at this idea. "Serena needs to learn discipline! That's why I do these things to her!"

"That makes you an abusive mother, if you ask me," the sociopath said with disdain.

"Abusive mother? Why you...!" Ikuko is offended at what he called her as. She is getting more angry. "Get out! Get out of this house right now, you sociopath!"

JD stands up from her bed calmly and walked to the mirror.

"If you won't stop this act on her, then I'll just have to stop it my way," he grabs a hold of a candlestick nearby and hits her on the face with it. Then with another hit, she fell to the floor unconscious. He uses lipstick to write a mark on her forehead '17/21' before sitting down on a chair to take a deep breath and has heard footsteps are coming so he better do something of the mess he is creating now.

"Mom! What just happened?!" Sammy entered the bedroom, only to find JD there and he is getting some lotion for his hands. Also, he is not wearing his trenchcoat and the shirt he's wearing as of the moment is a checkered polo with a white undershirt.

"Your mother is out doing any errands, Sammy," the sociopath stated. "Better run after her."

"No, JD, I should stay here," the boy refuses to do as he is told to and sits down on the trunk where his mother is placed there, leaving her hand sticking out. "She is one lady you shouldn't mess with."

"I see... So, what do you think about your sister?"

"You mean Serena? She's great and all, but I mostly annoy her as amusement," replied the little brother.

"And what do you think about Sailor Moon?"

"Are you kidding? She's my favorite superhero!" Sammy exclaimed happily with his arms in the air.

"This kid, Sammy, really has two sides: one who annoys his sister, while the other who admires his sister as a different person," JD muttered to himself as he looked at the trunk where Ikuko's hand is sticking out so he attempted to get the kid to leave the room. "But if I know a growing boy like you, there's room for you in playing games, eh?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then why don't you go downstairs? You can wait outside the yard."

"No, sir. I should stay here," Sammy said with defiance.

With no moment to spare, JD has to make him leave the room and not to let him see where he placed his mother in, otherwise he'll be in trouble. He has to think of what would he say to make the kid leave.

"Tell you what. You go downstairs and tell Serena that I said you can come with her to Game Center Crown and play any game you wanted."

"Thank you, JD!" Sammy cheered on what the young man proposed as he left the room.

Now JD can do his own business, and that is murder. He opens up the trunk, and Ikuko regains consciousness to try and get up. Noticing her escape, he pulls out a switchblade on his right hand. He grabs her by the forehead and starts slitting her throat with his weapon. Ikuko tried to shake for escape while JD is doing his murder with no remorse on his face. Her neck is gushing rivers of blood, and it landed on his left arm and sleeve.

Ikuko is dead. JD didn't get lipstick marks on his left hand because the lipstick dried up during his conversation with Sammy and puts her back inside the trunk before closing it down. He goes on to clean his left arm and switchblade from the bloodstains.

To him, she got what she deserved.


	12. Meeting

Meanwhile...

"Because Serena is busy hanging out with Molly, I will be in charge of the investigation because I called it," Mina started. In fact, she and the other Scouts are in her house for a meeting. "First meeting on the agenda. Raye, did you and Serena find any clues on his house last night?"

"As a matter of act, yes. We found a dead body," the black-haired girl replied.

This put the others into a surprise.

"A dead body?!" Lita demanded.

"Yes, a dead body. We caught a picture of it," Raye showed the picture to the group.

The picture shows of a corpse that appears to be unrecognizable. To top it off, it said '05/21' on the cheek.

"So that's where the corpse of Victim 05/21 is," Mina realized before turning to Amy. "Well, Amy, did you find any records of JD in the previous schools he attended before Juuban?"

"Sadly, I found nothing," the blue-haired girl cried.

"WHAT?!" the three are surprised to hear this. "NOTHING?!"

"It's as if his records were never there..." Mina stated, recalling what JD said that the killer is like a ghost. "Anyway, we need to keep an eye on that boy known as JD. He is our primary suspect to this murder. I don't want to do this, but Molly should be keep closed because she is his accomplice."

"That's one thing we should consider," Raye agreed.

The other two agreed. With this, meeting is adjourned.


	13. Blackmail

Now that he cleaned his switchblade, JD is thinking back on he killed Veronica to make her as the 4th victim in his 21 victims killing theme of murder.

 _"Aaaah!" his ex-girlfriend screamed into the trouble she was into. In fact, she was injured and her house was on fire._

 _"How's tricks, Veronica? Your house surely needs some fire, literally!" the shadowy figured laughed on her misery._

 _"Who... who the hell are you?!"_

 _"You wanted to know? Fine, I'll tell you."_

 _"My house, my parents... why did you...?"_

 _"Don't worry about your parents, Veronica. It's only you that I want."_

 _"Why me?" Veronica demanded._

 _"Why? Because you caused my death," was the reply, and she looks horrified as if she is getting a clue to who is the mysterious figure attacking her at the moment. "Yes, that's right, Veronica. Now you're getting to know who I am. Look closely into this figure and see who that is."_

 _"No... JD?"_

 _"Now you know."_

 _"But, you're..."_

 _"Don't say it, Veronica. You know what I want, babe?" JD reveals himself to his ex._

 _"What?" Veronica asked._

 _"Cool guys like you out of my life."_

 _In fact, it's ironic that Veronica said that as her last words to JD, and he repeated this to her, ready to kill her once and for all. As he lunged at her, he grabs a noose and place it on her neck before dropping her to a cliff below. She was dead, and her neck had the mark '04/21'._

* * *

After JD thinks of the matter, Molly showed up in Mrs. Tsukino's bedroom.

"Her brother is going to Game Center Crown because you said he can go with her," she stated. "How long till Mrs. Tsukino gets back?"

"She won't be back," he turns to her with a blunt statement.

"JD, you didn't!" Molly gasped when she saw the left sleeve of his polo is covered with little blood.

JD gives a gesture to look at the trunk in the room. Realizing that he has committed another murder, Molly closed the door to make sure Serena did not see what he has done this time. As soon as she looked into the trunk, she is shocked to see it's Ikuko, and she is dead with her throat slit by the delinquent. The woman is his 17th victim with her forehead being marked '17/21' as the sign.

"Have you gone crazy?" she called him out on the act. "Killing someone that hasn't done any harm to you!"

"No, but she had done harm to Serena like kicking her out of the house for getting a bad grade, that's what," her sociopathic friend explained while cleaning up the switchblade. "In fact, she reminded me of my father when she did that. That's why I hate her, and I have to get rid of her once and for all. With this, Serena won't have to suffer anymore like this."

"Is that why you killed her?" Molly is looking angry as he give out a glare to confirm this. "Oh my god. Just when are you going to stop killing?"

"Until 21 assholes are dead," JD replied bluntly.

"But she is not an asshole! Serena doesn't want her mother to die all because she got kicked out of the house at some time for getting a bad grade, and if she found this out, she'll be sad!"

"Why is that?"

"Because she loves her, that's why," the redhead girl replied sadly.

"And that's the problem with her. She thinks her mother loves her, but she's too blind to see her true colors. For all I know is that she only loves her if she gets good grades, and she only got good grades because I helped her study, but that's history. She's here, and her mother isn't," the sociopath explained while smoking a cigarette. "At least she won't suffer anymore by that insufferable bitch of a mother."

"That doesn't make sense!" Molly exclaimed angrily.

"Just so you know, Serena won't know about this," JD said with reassurance.

"But what if her mother will appear to her as a ghost to hurt her or something!"

"Just so you know, I never asked for ghosts! It's... something that someone did while I'm killing."

"And who is this someone?" Molly asked.

"That's something you'll find out eventually. For now, don't tell her about this. That is unless if you want me to teach you more on how to take care of yourself so you won't have to rely on Sailor Moon saving your butt," JD stated with a smile.

"I've learned more than enough."

"I thought you'd be so nicer since you hired me to be her friend."

As of this moment, he is blackmailing Molly to keep the murder as a secret. Just as much as she wanted to put an end to this madness once and for all, she reluctantly nodded.

"Good. Come to the warehouse. I'm going to teach you more," JD said with a smile as he puts on his trenchcoat.


	14. Ghosts and Killer

As for Serena and Sam are in Game Center Crown are playing arcade games, trouble has loomed for them as the people are screaming to get out of the place.

"What was that about?" the latter asked.

They noticed that four ghosts are appearing to cause trouble. One is a ghost wearing a pink bathrobe and that is Heather Chandler. The other two are Heathers Duke and McNamara, and they're ghosts. The fourth ghost is Veronica Sawyer, whose neck is on the noose. They have marks on their bodies to show that they're victims of the murders JD committed.

"Ghosts?! You've got to kidding me!" Serena exclaimed. "Sammy, run away. I'll call for help!"

"No, I'll stay here! The ghosts might get me if I were to be separated from you!" her brother refuses to leave her side.

Realizing this, she doesn't have any other choice with her brooch is now on her hand.

"Sammy, I'm going to show you something, but you must promise you won't tell anyone about this, even Mom and Dad."

"I promise," was the reply.

"Good. Now here's my secret! Moon Prism Power!"

With those words, Serena is covered with light, and after this, she appears in a different outfit, being someone that her brother knows of.

"Serena, you... you're...?" Sammy stared at the revelation.

"Yes, Sammy. I am Sailor Moon, the Sailor Scout who fights for love and justice!" the transformed girl stated.

"That is so cool!"

"I'm glad you took the revelation well, Sammy, so can you please get out of here before the ghosts get you as well?"

"I will."

Her younger brother runs away from the place, leaving Sailor Moon to face the four ghosts.

"Sailor Moon Kick!" she sends a kick to stop Heather D., even though she got up quickly. "I forgot they're ghosts so they can't killed or disposed permanently. Our attacks from the carnival did not destroy the last one. Good thing I got these seals Raye gave me and the Scouts just in case we encounter the ghosts."

Pulling out the seals, she kicks Heather D. to Veronica and placed seals to stop both of them. As for Heathers C. and McNamara...

"Moon Tiara Magic!" she throws her tiara at the two which they dodged it, but it comes back to hit them on the head. "This isn't over yet. Moon Princess Elimination!"

With this attack, she grabbed a hold of her Moon Scepter and wave it around in a complex manner, charging it up, before pointing it toward McNamara, and sending the attack on her. Of course, she attempted to put the seal on her which the enemy dodged it and Heather C. grabbed a hold of her, and McNamara lands a punch to her face. Luckily, the Sailor Scout got herself free and placed the seal on their heads, neutralizing them.

"I guess that's that," Sailor Moon stated, but the danger is not yet over since she got thrown with a gigantic word saying 'STUDY'. "What the...?"

She noticed a ghost whose clothing looks familiar.

"It can't be," she stated with fear, but then noticed that the enemy has a wound to her neck which is where her throat got cut off, and noticing the mark '17/21' via lipstick on her forehead. "Mom?!"

The ghost of her mother attempted to lunge at her which she dodges it.

"Serena, I heard you said Mom so where is Mom?" Sammy arrived on his sister's side.

"Sammy, she's behind you," was the reply.

Her brother turns around to see what she is trying to tell him.

"What? Mom's a ghost?! How?!" he is shocked on what he is seeing, including the mark on her forehead. "No way!"

"The killer must have got to her, but how...?" Sailor Moon realized before their mother is throwing a book on their direction. Luckily, they dodged that one. "Mom, it's us! Your children!"

Too bad that as a ghost, she is not listening to what anyone is saying. The Sailor Scout has one seal to stop her.

"I'm sorry that I have to do this to you, Mom, but you're just not yourself!" she throws the seal on her forehead, stopping her once and for all.

"I'm surprised you managed to handle 5 ghosts on that night," JD shows up, but he's wearing a mask. The mask he's wearing is a Kabuki mask, and his clothing remains the same including the trenchcoat.

"You... who are you?" Sailor Moon asked.

"I am the 21 Victims Killer, that's what," JD replied. _I'm just lucky she didn't recognized me when I'm only wearing this mask._

"So you're the one who killed Mom, didn't you?!"

"She's someone who doesn't deserve to live, and you should be happy about it."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Sailor Moon snarled with tears on her eyes.

"I guess you don't have a clue. To think you're one crybaby," JD pulls out his revolver and starts shooting at her and Sammy. She gets her brother out of harm before dodging his bullets, and attempting to send a kick to him, which he rolled over to dodge that. He reloads his gun which can fire 6 shots before trying to shoot her. She throws her tiara at his hand to knock off the gun and attempted to make her kick on his face, but he dodges that and grabs on to his gun. As he points the gun at her, Sammy attempted to make a rescue.

"No one hurts my sister!" the little boy tackled the masked killer, but the latter grabbed him to toss him to the Sailor Scout.

JD attempts to make another shot, but with her brother's help, Sailor Moon throws her tiara onto the mask so that it can be knocked off the ground. Luckily, JD covers his face with his left hand.

"I see you're tough than I thought, Sailor Moon, but this is far from over," the sociopath grabs onto smoke pellets and throws them to the ground. Therefore, when the smoke clears, the attacker is gone.

"If only I knew who that was..." Sailor Moon hoped while crying over her deceased mother. "Mom... Why did that man killed you?"


	15. Finish Training

As for JD and Molly in a warehouse where the latter is training to become a fighter...

"It looks like you're quite a natural," the former commented on the latter finishing her part of the program through a video game.

"Anyway, can I go home now? It's getting late," the latter stated.

"Sure, you can," was the reply. "Molly..."

"Yes, JD?" the redhead turned her back to him as soon as he called her.

"I've been thinking about our plans for Wednesday. I'm inviting you for the tour in the Infinity Academy. I guess we should take a break."

"Really?"

"Really," was the reply.

"Well, okay then," Molly stated with a smile before leaving the warehouse so she can go home.

As JD looked into the sky, he could only hope his plan to be reunited with his mother will come.

"Soon, mother, we will be together again after I sacrifice 21 victims."


	16. The Fun in the Funeral

It's a sad day for Serena as there is a funeral in the cemetery regarding her mother. Her family is in attendance on the front where the latter's coffin is, and so does her friends that have become Sailor Scouts like her that are with the people standing.

Molly walked into the place and like every women, she is wearing a black kimono. She noticed JD is present as he presented her to be with him. With this, she approached him, and her best friend watches this sadly, feeling distanced with her when she is hanging out with JD more than her. At least she's seeing the irony when she's spending time with four girls more than the redhead.

The funeral begins with the priest giving out an eulogy.

"My dear brothers and sisters, we're all gathered here today to honor Ikuko Tsukino. Ikuko Tsukino was a good woman, the maternal side of the family who kept the family in line as long as she lived. Through this, she earned the highest honor of being a humanitarian. The woman who never lost her faith in her daughter, Serena, regarding her studies, and agreed with her having a boyfriend even if her husband, Kenji, didn't like the boyfriend due to his sometimes bad attitude. She was someone who got killed by the 21 Victims Killer as he made his mark, '17/21', on her forehead to show she was one of the 21 people he wanted to see God. A good wife, a good mother, and a good friend."

He went to the side as Serena gives out a hysterical cry on her mother's death.

"Why, Mom? Why did that killer went after you? Is it because you're that someone who doesn't deserve to live?"

As for Molly and JD watching this by the audience...

"I told you she won't be happy about her mother being dead," the former sneered.

"It's the thought that counts. At least she won't be kicked out of the house anymore for getting a bad grade," the latter stated the bright side of the matriarch's death.

Continuing on with Serena...

"The last time I talked to you, I got a good grade at school, and you were proud of me. Now that you're dead, I don't know if you're ever going to be proud of me. I can assure you the killer will get his justice."

She finished with her respects to her mother as Sammy and Kenji were next to give their respects to their deceased family member. Once the part of the funeral is over, Ikuko's coffin is placed in a cremation chamber and as soon as it went in the chamber, a farting sound is heard from the coffin. This is because JD placed a radio on the body without anyone noticing it, and with a pressed of a button, it's sound came out to be farting.

The people in the funeral are staring to laugh at this, except for Serena, her family, and her friends. Molly, who did not laugh at this, is really angry on the stunt JD pulled.

"JD!" she growled.

"What? Funeral is a word that is made from an anagram known as 'real fun', so this is the fun in the funeral," the sociopath justified this action.

As much as she is angry with the boy she's standing next to, she can't tell her old friend about him being responsible for her mother's death.


	17. Victim 18 Slash 21

The next day, in the Infinity Academy...

"This is the computer engineering class where the teachers I hired are teaching the students to the program in hopes for their future," a white-haired man is giving a tour to both JD and Molly, and the sociopath is lucky that he and his friend are the only ones attending the tour. His name is Souichi Tomoe, and he is the founder of the place after being kicked out of the scientific community. "Anyway, why are you two the only ones in my tour?"

"Because the others are too busy with their schedule to come to your tour, Professor Tomoe," JD lied when in fact, he made a trap for the other visitors to come to the place so he and Molly can have their privacy.

"I see... Anyway, why don't we have lunch together."

"Good idea."

In the cafeteria...

"So, JD and Molly, right?" Professor Tomoe started while the two are chewing on their meals. "What brings you two to a tour at my place?"

"We, uh, wanted to ask you some questions, Professor Tomoe," the redheaded girl replied with a smile before realizing what she just said. In fact, it was JD made her say the words.

"Like what?"

"First of all, did you have a daughter?" JD asked.

"Well, yes. Her name is Hotaru, and here's a picture of her," the professor gives out a picture of his daughter to the two students.

"Aww, she's so cute!" Molly exclaimed happily.

"Yeah, cute," JD added calmly.

"If you want to come someday, the address is included on the back of picture," the professor added before moving on to the topic. "Are there any more questions you'd like to ask me?"

"Yes, Professor," the sociopath stated. "I was thinking about telling us a story."

"A story?"

"A story about Mistress 9. I heard rumors, so I need to hear the story."

"If that's the story you two want, fine, but you won't report any of this to anyone, right?"

The two shake their heads.

"Good," Professor Tomoe started his story. "Mistress 9... she was an evil entity from the Tau Star System and was known to be the Messiah of Silence. She needed Pure Heart Crystals to increase her power, but her plan seemed to have foiled some time before she was sealed to never cause trouble. Unfortunately, she needed a body to possess in order to continue her evil, but there's nothing to be found of her."

"I think that would be all," JD stated with disdain upon noticing the picture of Hotaru and might have suspicions of her being the vessel of the villain. He walked away from the building, and Molly followed him.

* * *

In a Thursday morning at 3 AM...

JD got up from bed; he is having a sleepover in Molly's place after giving themselves a break they deserve. He attempted to wake her up.

"Molly, wake up," he tried nudging her to wake her up, but it's not working. "Wake up."

The sociopath has decided to resort to using noise so he grabs a guitar and plays a tune so loud that she screamed with surprised and fell out of her bed.

"Good you're up. Let's go," he throws a black catsuit to her hands while turning on the lights. "Time to see Victim 18/21."

"What?" Molly looked at the alarm clock before going back to bed. "It's 3 AM!"

"Yeah, it's murder hour."

"Then why don't you kill that someone for your theme? As long as it's not someone we know and it's a bad guy."

"But I need your cooperation because I'm carrying a bag with heavy tools, so help me out here."

"No! I will not cooperate with you for the night for some murder adventure!"

"Fine then, I just thought the outing could be for, I don't know, seeing how much strong you've got," JD said as if he is blackmailing the redhead to cooperate on his murder plan.

"Okay, that's it!" Molly had enough of what he is doing so she gets up from her bed and confront him. "Stop dropping these guilt bombs on me! You did me a favor and I appreciate it, but now you're taking advantage of me, and I won't have it! You hear me?!"

"Oh, I hear you," the sociopath made an even bigger blackmail. "I'm sure Serena is gonna hear me when I tell her you hired me to be her friend, and it's your fault her mother got killed and become a ghost. What do you say to that?"

"I say... it's murder time!"

Seeing she has no other choice with this blackmail in her sociopathic friend's mind, Molly grabbed on the catsuit and stepped outside with JD, who grabs on his trenchcoat.

* * *

They were seen riding JD's motorcycle as he directs it to near a simple house.

"One question: why are we going in Professor Tomoe's house?" Molly asked with annoyance. At that time, she is wearing the catsuit with black gloves and boots. Additional, she wears a ribbon.

"What do you think? Victim 18/21 is here," was the reply from the sociopath.

"You mean...?"

"If you're thinking about what you're thinking, then you're wrong. I'm not after the professor; it's his kid."

"What?! Are you crazy?!" the redhead is horrified upon hearing the statement. "But she's just a kid!"

"A kid that has the Messiah of Silence inside her. Anyway, you said that you agree for me to kill as long as it's not someone we know and is a bad guy," the sociopath contradicted. "To make it short, we don't know about Professor Tomoe's kid, and since she has Mistress 9 in her, she's a bad guy."

He got out of the motorcycle and rushes into the house.

"JD, wait!" Molly got out of the vehicle in order to stop him.

By the time she arrived near the front door, he is standing with his arms crossed with a smirk on his face.

"How did you...?" she tries catching her breath from running.

"I run as fast as a ghost," was the reply. "You're too late. Hotaru is dead by poison while she's sleeping."

In fact, it is shown that the raven-haired kid is dead on her bed, and has the numbers on her chest, '18/21', written by a green marker.

"You see, Molly, if you want to save someone from suffering, then you'd better end a threat before it happens," JD stated with a smile.

Only one question: who are his last 3 victims?

Another another question: can she stop him before he wins?


	18. Victim 19 Slash 21

The next day at Crossroads Junior High School, an assembly is taking place for all students.

"Thanks to JD committing that murder, there is an assembly going on!" Molly exclaimed angrily on what her friend just did. No, it's about time for her to stop being friends with a madman. "JD, I..."

"You what?" JD got her attention.

"Will you two keep it down? There's an assembly going on," Serena told them, and she's standing next to Amy.

The principal arrived to the stand to make an announcement.

"Students of Crossroads Junior High School, there's good and bad news, so let's start with the bad news. The bad news is, a girl named Hotaru Tomoe died," he stated sadly, and that brings shock to all students.

"No way," Serena stated.

"How did this happened?" Amy questioned on the matter.

While this is happening, Molly is glaring at JD for the murder.

"She was killed earlier at 4 AM with poison. What's more is that she has the numbers '18/21' marked on her chest," the principal added.

"It was the 21 Victims Killer again!" one student exclaimed.

"Oh no, what we're going to do now?!" the other exclaimed.

"And that's the good news. JD will announce it."

This brings surprise to Molly.

"Listen up, fellow students!" JD makes his announcement on the stand. "I know you've been troubled because there's a killer out there, but we need to be strong. This is why I suggest on the next four days which is next Monday, we're going to have a pep really in order to keep our spirits high. All you have to do is sign my paper and you can join."

After the assembly...

"Wait, Molly, you didn't sign your name on the paper," JD arrived to the redhead.

"Because I'm not coming over, JD," Molly turned to him with scorn. "By the way, it's over. You and I, are done."

That was she said before walking away from him. It looks like she wants nothing to do with him because of being a sociopath, not to mention his murders on 21 people he has to pull.

"Fine then, I got other business to attend to," he said with a smile. "It would be like I never existed to you all."

As soon as she heard the words, Molly has a surprised expression on her face.

"JD, what are you...?" she turns to him, only to see nothing as if he disappeared from thin air.

* * *

By the afternoon at the police station, a murder took place with the police running through the halls to see where it is coming from. As soon as they arrived, it's Natsuna Sakurada being electrocuted to death through the electric chair.

"What the...?" one of them stated.

"The superintendent?!" the other added.

"What's going on?" Sailor Venus rushed with Katarina to see this, giving them shocked looks on their faces. "No way!"

If that wasn't enough, Natsuna had the numbers '19/21' placed on her neck.

"A...a...a...a...a...k...k...k...'kid'...!?" she tried talking while being electrocuted. "Th...th...th...th...that's n...n...no kid. It's...th...the 05/21...m...m...man..."

She dies after saying the last words.

"Sailor V!" Hikaru's ghost showed up and the police officers are scared.

"Get out of here!" Sailor V demand for the officers to leave before attempting to put up a fight with the ghost of her best friend.

"Listen, Mina! I'm not here to fight you!" the ghost begged.

"Wait, you're not fighting me? And how do you know it's me?"

"Listen to me. I'm about to tell you something about Victim 05/21. He's the culprit, but I know who he is."

"I'm listening."

* * *

 **Author's Note** : Now that JD has killed 19 victims, who are his last two victims? By the way, you won't get to hear what the ghost will tell Sailor Venus because JD is the main focus, not the Sailor Scouts. Also, Molly is just an important co-star.

Here's an interesting line JD said: "It would be like I never existed to you all."

What does that mean? Tune in and find out.


	19. Almost Beaten to Death

By the night, JD is sitting on the rooftop of his house and he is lamenting on how many victims he killed so far.

* Victim 1: Heather Chandler; Mark: 01/21 on her wrist; Cause of death: Killed by drinking liquid drainer.

* Victim 2: Kurt Kelly; Mark: 02/21 on his chest; Cause of death: Shot in the chest.

* Victim 3: Ram Sweeney; Mark: 03/21 on his chest; Cause of death: Shot in the neck.

* Victim 4: Veronica Sawyer; Mark: 04/21 on her neck; Cause of death: Killed by hanging.

* Victim 5: Unknown; Mark: 05/21 on his cheek; Cause of death: Suicide bombing.

* Victim 6: Bud Dean; Mark: 06/21 on his chest; Cause of death: Burned to death.

* Victim 7: Heather Duke; Mark: 07/21 on her right breast; Cause of death: Bleeds to death by multiple stab wounds.

* Victim 8: Heather McNamara; Mark: 08/21 on her back; Cause of death: Influencing her to drug overdose.

* Victim 9: Martha Dunnstock; Mark: 09/21 on her chest; Cause of death: Influencing her to get run over by traffic.

* Victim 10: Principal Gowan; Mark: 10/21 on his forehead; Cause of death: Bludgeoned with a frying pan.

Those were his first round of his victims. His second round...

* Victim 11: Mrs. Aino; Mark: 11/21 on her hand; Cause of death: Stabbed in the neck with a pen.

* Victim 12: Toshio Wakagi; Mark: 12/21 on his head; Cause of death: Garroted.

* Victim 13: Maiku Otonaru; Mark: 13/21 on his chest; Cause of death: Heart attack.

* Victim 14: Haruna Sakurada; Mark: 14/21 on her feet; Cause of death: Stabbed in the head.

* Victim 15: Hikaru Sorano; Mark: 15/21 on her wrist; Cause of death: Shot in the chest three times.

His third round...

* Victim 16: Morga; Mark: 16/21 on her left upper chest; Cause of death: Fell to her death.

* Victim 17: Ikuko Tsukino; Mark: 17/21 on her forehead; Cause of death: Throat slit.

* Victim 18: Hotaru Tomoe; Mark: 18/21 on her chest; Cause of death: Poisoned.

* Victim 19: Natsuna Sakurada; Mark: 19/21 on her neck; Cause of death: Electrocuted to death.

"I never asked for them to become ghosts," the sociopath muttered. "I know who should be my last two victims."

He pulls out a photo of Serena and Molly together, meaning they're his last victims.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Tsukino household, Molly is in the house wearing her pajamas because she is invited to have a sleepover with her best friend.

"I'm glad you got the time to spend time with me," Serena said with a smile. Of course, she is wearing her pajamas. They were sitting on the floor of her bedroom for a conversation.

"Same thing I'm going to say to you, Serena. I'm just glad I want nothing to do with JD," her redhead friend stated.

"Anyway, what happened between you two?"

Upon hearing the question, Molly has took a deep breath and decided to tell what she needed to tell her friend about her involvement with the sociopathic murderer.

"Serena... I... JD..."

"What is it?" her friend asked with concern.

After a few moments of trying to hold back, she has decided to keep things quiet, lest Serena might have a secret that she is not telling her.

"Nothing. Just nothing. It's just that we have a falling out, that's all," was all she could say.

"I see..." the blonde understood, as she decided to make things more cheerful. "Molly, let's forget about him and spending the time we have for the night together!"

"Good idea, Serena."

Unbeknownst to them is that JD is watching the moment through binoculars.

"Don't worry, you two. I'm going to make you two spill out your secrets to each other."

In 2 AM, Molly went to the living room so that she can get a drink of water. Suddenly, she heard a scream.

"Serena?" she asked with worry before rushing from the living room to the bedroom; she opened the lights to see her friend and her little brother standing there. What's more is that the former has blood all over herself because she is beaten nearly to death so she rushes to her for help. "Serena, what happened?!"

"I was... beaten... to death... but Sammy saved me. Thank you, Sammy," Serena replied before turning to her brother.

"You're welcome, Serena. That's what little brothers are for," her brother said with a smile.

Molly looked at the back of her best friend's pajamas to see a big mark carved on her back, saying '20/21'. Of course, she knows who is responsible for this act.

"JD..." she snarled.

She doesn't know that she is also his last victim, so she has to watch her step.


	20. Secrets Revealed! Sailor Earth is Born

Due to the incident last night, Serena is being placed to a hospital for about three days until she is recovered from her injuries by Monday. Because it is Monday, today is JD's pep rally at Crossroads Junior High School, and Molly is not planning to attend the event. To top it off, she is one of those people who witnessed the Dark Crystal, and has a conversation with the recovered Serena before the latter leaves for the fight.

"Something dangerous is going on," Molly can only pray for her friend's safety before a gun is pointed from behind her head, and that is JD's revolver. "What do you want, JD?"

"One last favor," was the reply.

With this, she knows she's in trouble but she is not afraid of him. Under his request, she called for Serena to help her until she has arrived. As soon as she did...

"Molly, what's the problem?" Serena asked in concern before noticing JD is in front of her. "JD, what is this?"

Instead of responding, the sociopath grabbed her best friend and pointed his gun onto her head.

"Are you trying to do what I think you're doing?" Serena demanded with an angry expression. "This isn't going end how you think, JD."

"Enough of that bravery shit. I know what you are, Serena. The true you; a crybaby, that's what. You're not fit to be a hero. I'm sure for a leader, you're unfit to be leader," JD explained.

"Hero? What are you talking about?" Molly is confused.

"That's why you're here at this moment, Molly," the sociopath smiled at her for the moment before focusing on Serena. "Serena, I would like you to show her the secret that you showed me."

"Are you crazy? If she finds out, then she will be in danger!" Serena refuses to reveal of being Sailor Moon to Molly even though she is a hostage to him.

As a result, JD throws Molly to the floor and points his gun at her friend, who seems to have no fear on his move to make her spill the secret due to the fact he won't kill her at the moment. At least not yet anyway since both girls are his last two victims. After a few seconds, he points it back to her where he shot her in the shoulder.

"Molly!" the blonde cried as she run to help her friend, but he grabs her arm and tosses her aside to prevent her from aiding her.

"Show her that secret or my next shot will kill her," JD threatened with his gun aimed at the girl's head.

Now Serena is faced with a sadistic choice. She has two choices. If she transforms into Sailor Moon in front of her old friend, she can save her, but at the cost of her being targeted by her enemies. If she refuses to transform, her secret is safe, but at the cost of her friend's life.

This is not good for her.

"What should I do?" she muttered.

"Serena," Luna called for her without JD and Molly noticing her. "Go ahead and show her your secret. After all, you two are best friends, so I think it's the right time to let her know you've been protecting her as her favorite hero."

With those words coming from her cat guardian, Serena pulls out her brooch, giving in to JD's threat to save her best friend by showing her the secret she's been hiding from her for so long.

"Okay, JD, you win. Molly, here's my secret. Moon Prism Power!"

With the three words stated, her entire body is bathe in light. After a few seconds, she appeared in a different outfit; a Sailor Scout outfit that is. Her secret is revealed and JD smirked for this moment to happen as he noticed Molly looked surprise at the revelation.

"Do you know what happens to someone who refuses to reveal her secret to her own best friend? The choice makes her reveal the secret," the sociopath said.

"How can you be so sure she'll reveal it after you shot me in the shoulder?" Molly demanded with pain over her injury.

"I wasn't," JD replied smugly.

"Serena, you're..." the redhead girl shifts her focus from him to her best friend now that her secret is showed.

"Yes, Molly. I am Sailor Moon, the Sailor Scout who fights for love and justice," her friend admitted. "Can you please forgive me for hiding this to you until now?"

Despite her shoulder injury, the redheaded girl stands up from the ground and takes out the bullet from her shoulder before putting a bandage to heal herself. Once that is done, she approached her friend.

"It's... it's... cool!" Molly took the revelation well. "Serena, this is so cool! I could have been suspicious because you look familiar when you're in this form, but I didn't figure it out. Instead, JD gets to show it to me. He's quite the genius. Now that I know you're Sailor Moon, Serena, I'm guessing the rest of your four friends are Sailor Scouts, including Amy, who is Sailor Mercury, am I right?"

"Yes, that's right, Molly," Sailor Moon replied with relief. "I'm just glad you took the revelation well."

"Is that why you've been distant from me?"

"Yes, that's why, and I'm very sorry I haven't got the time to spend time with you. Seeing you hanging out with JD more than me made me realize of what I was doing. I see the irony now."

"You couldn't show this to her because you think she'll be targeted by your enemies if she found out?" JD aims his gun at both girls. "In the world of superheroes, that's one of the purposes of having a secret identity, but don't worry, I come up with a solution, and that is your death, Victim 20/21."

"So it is true. You're the one who tried to kill 21 people, including my mother."

JD smiled at her guessing the truth as if he has no remorse for killing her mother.

"Why?" Sailor Moon cried with tears on her face. "Why her?"

"Because she's being abusive to you whenever you get bad grades at school, that's why. I saw you got kicked out of the house by her for a bad grade at first sight. That's why I started to hate that bitch. That act reminded me of my unhinged and violent father, Bud Dean. He killed my mother, so I killed him with explosives, the very thing he has; he burned to death from that and I marked him as Victim 06/21. As for your mother, she deserved to die by my hand as Victim 17/21."

"You murderer!"

"I thought you'd should be happy that happened because with her out of the picture, you don't have to worry about being kicked out of the house for getting bad grades. I did you a favor."

"I never asked you to kill her!"

"You did too," JD said slyly.

"How?!" Sailor Moon angrily demanded.

"When you cried for help, that's when you got your wish," was the reply.

"That doesn't make sense!" the blonde exclaimed furiously.

"Maybe not to an idiot like you."

"That does it! I am Sailor Moon, champion of justice! On behalf of the moon, I will right wrongs and triumph over evil, and that means you!"

Her statement is not taken seriously as JD is not really fazed by this.

"Champion of justice, huh? What are you going to do? Throw a tiara at me?"

"That's what I'm going to do!" Moon is about to do her attack when the delinquent made a shot to stop her attack, which made Molly attempted to comfort her.

"Like shooting skeet," JD commented with a smile. "You'll love this. One more thing. Your friend here is quite responsible for this act," JD added more truth.

"JD, don't start with that," Molly realized what he is trying to tell Sailor Moon. It's about her involvement in his schemes to kill his victims which includes Ikuko Tsukino.

"What do you mean?" the latter asked.

"Your best friend here hired me to be your friend so that she can understand why you've been with four new girls rather than be with her. Duh!" the sociopath gloated.

"You're... you're lying!" Sailor Moon refuses to believe what he just said so he grabbed her and threatens his switchblade on her neck.

"Molly..."

"Okay, I'll tell her," the redhead admitted. "Serena, I hired him to be your friend so I can understand why you've been distant with me."

"Molly..." her friend is speechless on the discovery.

"But I swear I didn't know JD here is just using me so he can get to you and kill you! He even said it's my fault you lost your mother. Please forgive me..."

Just then, JD throws Sailor Moon to the ground and she reaches to Molly for a hug, despite her injury.

"I forgive you. I know it wasn't your fault, Molly. It was my fault. I should have been hanging out with you, Amy, Raye, Lita, and Mina equally. If I had done that, my mother would still be alive," the blonde gives a comforting statement.

"Thanks, Serena. You're the best friend I ever have," her friend is glad to be forgiven.

"Enough of this. Time to finish my 21 victims theme of killing," JD butted in.

"If I'm not mistaken, you killed Veronica, didn't you?" Molly realized.

"For stopping my attempting to blow up Westerburg High School. I killed her by hanging her on the cliff," JD admitted. "It's time for you to die, Victim 20/21."

He points his gun at Sailor Moon and starts shooting, but his former friend defends her and starts shooting at him with her own gun, which he dodges her shots. He pulls out his switchblade next and starts slashing on the superhero, but the redhead defends her and lands a kick to his stomach, then a punch to his head.

"Molly, when did you learn how to fight?"

"You can thank JD for teaching me how to fight," Molly explained while defending the Sailor Scout. "Isn't this ironic, Serena? You're always coming to my rescue because I'm a damsel in distress, but now, I'm coming to your rescue because you're a damsel in distress."

"I can see the irony," Sailor Moon smiled sheepishly.

"By the way, thank you for being my friend and coming to my rescue as always."

"You're welcome."

As JD lands another shot with his revolver, Molly has successfully land a shot to his head, causing him to fall down to the ground.

"You're right about one thing, JD. If you want to save someone from suffering, then you'd better end a threat before it happens," she stated as she held her friend close to her. "It's finally over."

Unfortunately...

"Is this the death you have imagined for me?"

Molly and Sailor Moon are surprised to hear those words as JD got up from the ground.

"Do you think a mere headshot could easily kill me?" he added. "Think again."

"That's not possible," the former said.

"How can you survive a gunshot to head?" the latter added.

"I know how," a voice replied and that is Katarina. "I looked on possible suspects for who is Victim 05/21 since his body is unrecognizable. I thought you're the killer, Jason Dean. You two may be confronting him, but there's one thing you should know since I found out who is Victim 05/21. It's him and there's no doubt about it. Jason Dean died from a suicide bombing at Westerburg High School in Sherwood, Ohio 10 weeks ago."

"What?!" the two teenage girls screamed.

"If you want proof, then here's proof. His corpse only had 9 fingers because he lost his left middle finger, while the JD you're confronting at this moment has 10 fingers."

They started to believe what the law enforcer explained to them.

"If JD is dead, then..." Sailor Moon realized.

"This means I'm a ghost just like your mother, Serena, although I'm much more collected and corporeal," JD admitted. "I'm that corpse you and Raye found in my house."

"So it's true. You are a ghost all along because you died sometime ago. No wonder why the third photo where we're on has your face blurred, and when you said about me looking through your record because I'll find nothing," Molly realized and she is not afraid of him.

"It's as if I never existed to everyone, and to think you remember. I'm impressed. I supposed you can thank Wiseman for this job," JD revealed.

"Wiseman?!" Sailor Moon is surprised. "You're working for Wiseman?!"

"Who said anything about working for that guy? He showed me the ritual of killing 21 people so I can see my mother once again, that's all, and on how to become a ghost in case I die. He can do whatever he wants; I don't care what he plans to do to the planet as long as I do my own business. To tell you the truth, that pep rally I planned for; they won't even know I existed and I'm going to blow the school up and everyone it because I planted a bomb in the boiler room," JD added, causing the two girls to fear of the matter. "In less than 2 hours, your school known as Crossroads Junior High School will blow up with everyone on it, and the people outside will think it's mass suicide."

"We should go to the school and stop that bomb, Serena!" Molly exclaimed.

"Right!" Sailor Moon agreed as she and her friend are running, but JD grabs a hold of her and imprisoned her in the cage.

"Not so fast, Serena. You needed to die so I can see my mother again. Time to finish the job," the sociopath said.

"Don't worry, you two. I'll be the one to stop the bomb!" Katarina exclaimed her move before running off.

JD sets up a death trap with Sailor Moon imprisoned in a cage and being sent to drop on the spike death trap while Molly can't do anything to rescue her as of the moment.

"Let me tell you something, Molly," he added while putting his gun on the left side of his trenchcoat. "You're it. The last of my 21 victims; the final sign. The Receiver of Wisdom."

"I just knew I'd be your last victim," his former friend snarled.

"It's over, Molly. Once she's dead, you're next."

Realizing the sociopath has won the fight and war, she falls to her knees in despair.

"I wanted to help her, but there's nothing I can do to save her from the death trap that sociopath is planning. I wish there is some way!"

Suddenly, Luna finds her forehead glowing to discover something magical about the human girl, and it's the Earth symbol.

"No way! Could this girl be...?"

She approached the girl.

"Oh look, it's Luna," JD stated with disdain of the talking cat, let alone she's supposed to be Sailor Moon's guardian.

"Molly, are you okay?" the cat started talking.

"The cat is talking to me!" Molly screamed with surprise. "I must be hallucinating!"

"No, you're not. Like Serena, that's your reaction of seeing me," Luna stated calmly.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Luna, and I'm Sailor Moon's guardian. In fact, I didn't know until now that you're Sailor Earth."

"Sailor Earth?" JD asked.

"Sailor Earth?" Sailor Moon asked as well.

"Now here's your power stick," Luna took one big jump and a power stick appeared. It's design includes a gold star, and the colors are blue and green to represent Earth. Molly gets a hold of the item. "Now say Earth Prism Power and you'll transform!"

"Right!" the redhead stands up with determination. "Earth Prism Power!"

She is bathe in some light that her outfit is changing from the school uniform she is wearing right now into something else. After the transformation, Molly looked at her outfit. Her miniskirt is brown to represent the ground of Earth. Like all Sailor Scouts, her Sailor outfit is as white as snow, and her tiara has a green gemstone in the middle. Her boots are knee-high brown. Her bow in the front of her outfit is green. She still maintains the bow on her head.

"Is this me?" she is amazed on what she has become.

"This is you, Molly," Luna explained. "You're the Sailor Scout of your planet Earth."

Knowing this, Molly makes her statement.

"I am Sailor Earth, the Sailor Scout who fights for planet Earth, and evildoers must be punished!"

Sailor Moon is proud of seeing her best friend become a Sailor Scout.

"So what, Molly?" JD is not fazed on the transformation. "You transformed just now, so that means you're just a rookie. Just give up and watch your friend die. Don't worry, I'll give you a painless death after she dies."

"You're right about me being a rookie, JD, but it's a good thing I watched my best friend fight so I already know what moves I should perform in case I become a Sailor Scout. My first move is... Sailor Earth Punch!"

With those words, Sailor Earth runs to JD and lands a punch to his face. Her punch is so strong that it throws him off. The sociopath pulls out his revolver from his trenchcoat and starts shooting at her, which she dodges them fast. Standing up, he pulls out his switchblade and attempting to slash her with it, but she is fast enough to dodge his blows. She jumps backward for another attack.

"My second move is... Earth Charge!"

She sends a wave of the ground at his direction, which JD dodges that but barely. He makes a shot with his gun, but she jumps to dodge that as she pushes the cage away from the deathtrap to save Sailor Moon. She opened the cage to release her.

"Are you okay, Sailor Moon?" she asked with concern.

"Yes, I'm okay, Sailor Earth," her friend replied back with a smile. "Thank you for rescuing me this time."

"That's what best friends are for," Sailor Earth also smiled before they focused on JD. "JD, since you're an evildoer, it's time for you to be punished!"

They charge at the sociopath, who is wielding two weapons; one is a revolver on his right hand, while the other is a switchblade on his left hand.

* * *

 **Author's Note** : Hooray! Molly Baker has become Sailor Earth! Wonder what episode this chapter took place? It's in the episode of Sailor Moon R where she wishes Serena luck before the latter runs off. You should have seen chapters 8 and 10; they foreshadow her becoming Sailor Earth.

As for JD, it turns out he's a ghost all along ever since he died in the end of the movie Heathers when he committed suicide by blowing himself up with the bomb he intended to use against Westerburg High School. He is told by Wiseman of a ritual on killing 21 people to resurrect his mother, and on how to be a ghost in case he dies. Anyway, JD wants nothing to do with Wiseman's plans.

It looks the real confrontation has begun.


	21. The Confrontation

Sailor Moon and the newly awakened Sailor Earth are in a fight for their lives against JD, who is a ghost since his suicide 10 weeks ago at Westerburg High School in Sherwood, Ohio. As they run to him, he makes 6 shots with his revolver which they dodged them all.

"2 against 1... Not fair, but I can handle this," he said with a smile before making the next 4 shots at them. "A revolver can fire up to 6 shots, but since I'm a ghost, I can fire unlimited ammo."

"Thanks for the fun fact, JD!" Sailor Moon exclaimed angrily while she and her friend are dodging the shots. Next, she attempted to run up to him, but he lands a cut in front of her with his switchblade, putting her down to one knee.

"Are you okay?" Sailor Earth runs to her with concern before turning her attention at the ghost. "21 victims, huh? You said you stop killing until 21 assholes are dead, but why are you targeting us? We didn't do anything bad to you."

"I know. Not all of my victims are assholes," the sociopath explained. "I choose my victims."

"Is that it? You killed my mother because you chose her?!" Moon demanded with tears in her eyes, thinking about how her mother died by his hand.

"She deserved what she got."

"Deserved what she got? You killed her all because of her anger to her own daughter for getting bad grades at school," Earth argued back.

"Don't forget she kicked her out of the house for that. That's too far, and she sealed her own fate," JD said with glee, showing no remorse on how he killed her by slitting her throat with his switchblade.

"You have no right to decide who dies for your cause!"

With those words, the new Sailor Scout runs up to him, who makes 2 shots with his gun which she dodged them. Next, she pulls out her power stick and points it at him.

"By the way, I know what to call this weapon: the Earth Scepter. My move... Earth Sword!"

Her weapon suddenly powered up in a form of a light appearing like sword-shaped. She runs at him with the weapon and attempted to make an attack, but he dodged it. Next time she makes a blow, JD's switchblade clashes with it for a brief time before she jumps backwards away from him. Luna is seen watching this fight out of sight.

* * *

Meanwhile, Katarina starts running to Crossroads Junior High School to prevent the bomb planted in the boiler room from exploding, killing everyone in it. She pulls out her cellphone to make her call.

"Amy, are you there?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm here, Kararina," the person by the end of her phone answered. "What seems to be the problem?"

"There's a bomb planted in the boiler room at your school, and JD planted it."

"If I'm not mistaken, he's the real culprit on the 21 victims theme of killing, right?"

"Exactly. To top it off, he's the 05/21 corpse and that he came back from the dead as a ghost to finish the killings once and for all."

"As a ghost? No wonder he looks non-existent to all students when I could remember him."

"Anyway, can you get to your school and disarm the bomb?"

"Don't worry. My friends and I are on our way."

Suddenly, ghosts of JD victims like Toshio Wakagi, Haruna Sakurada, and Natsuna Sakurada have arrived and are coming to get her. Natsuna is the one with changes as a ghost; as a victim of an electric chair, her skin is black and somewhat 'fried', not to mention her clothes are also burned and charred. What's more is that there is a conjoined monster with two heads and each have a long arm which could act as their legs. They're none other than Kurt Kelly and Ram Sweeney, and they've been dead by JD prior to his arrival to Tokyo.

"Be quick! Ghosts of his victims are coming to get me!" Katarina exclaimed before putting down her call and grabbing her pistol to hold off on her own for a while.

* * *

JD continuously fires at Earth with his revolver and she tries dodging as fast as she can. However, she got barely hit by one, resulting in her cheek bleeding. Next, Moon attempted to hit him from behind.

"Time to seek justice, you maniac!" the blonde warrior got a running start, then crossed her folded arms in front of her chest as she leapt at him, but he noticed this so he lands a shot to her right chest, stopping her attack.

"Sailor Moon!" her best friend exclaimed with worry for her as she is about to stop her former sociopathic friend from landing the killing blow to her head by landing a hard kick to his chest, throwing him off to the ground. Of course, she tends to her wounds. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm okay, Sailor Earth," was the reply.

"Just stay put. I'll handle this madman."

JD switches his weapon from the revolver to a switchblade as he runs to Sailor Earth and makes an attempt to slash her, but she dodged the attack. Next, she tried doing a punch which he can dodge.

"You know, Molly. Why bother hanging out with that poor excuse for a best friend?" he talked while dodging her blows and trying to land punches to her. "She abandoned you to hang out with those four other girls because you're not part of her group, not to mention she's not telling you her secret about her being your favorite superhero. Despite that, you still want to be friends with her? If that's the case, just die with her by my hand. Why don't you just accept it? You can be with her for the rest of your life in death."

After she lands a kick, she made her banter.

"Because she is my best friend. Now that I know her secret, I understand why she's been distant with me, but doesn't give you the right to kill us so we can be together in death."

"Is that so?" JD is not surprised by this reply.

Next, Earth grabs a hold of him by the collar of his trenchcoat.

"Now tell us how to stop that bomb," she demanded.

"With what buttons?" JD smirked before landing a punch to her face. "You know, people are going to look at the ashes of Crossroads Junior High School, and that's the school that self-destructed not because society didn't care, but the school was society. That's deep, huh?"

He pulls out his revolver from his coat and attempted to shoot Sailor Moon so he can kill her once and for all, but Molly points her power stick at him to shoot a green beam at him.

"Sailor Earth Beam!" the redhead exclaimed before approaching her friend. "Sailor Moon, can you still fight?"

"I guess," the blonde softly replied.

"Let's do an attack together!" a suggestion is played with a smile on her face.

"Right!" her friend agreed on the matter.

"Huh?" JD is confused on the move they're going to do next.

The two Sailor Scouts run to the sociopath who pulls out his revolver to shoot at them which they dodged his shots. As they up into the air...

"Double..." Earth first said the attack name.

"Sailor Moon..." Moon said it next.

"Kick!" they exclaimed together as their combined kick land on JD's chest, hitting him directly and sending him flying a few inches away.

"Fine then," the sociopath stated as he recovered from the attack. "Take back your school, but mark my words. You two are going to die by hand so I can see my mother again!"

He pulls out a triple of small knives from each of his hands and throw them at their direction, which they dodged them by jump backwards in a gymnastics way as the knives are sent to the trees. JD flees the scene afterwards.

"JD!" Sailor Moon attempted to go after him, but her friend grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Let him go, Moon! We got big problems to deal with like stopping his bomb from blowing up our school with everyone in it!" Sailor Earth exclaimed on the different matter.

Once her blonde-haired friend calmed down...

"Molly..."

"Yes, Serena?" Sailor Earth turned to her.

"I'm sorry for being distant to you because of my duty. I just can't tell you about this secret," Moon started to cry with tears on her face, filling herself with remorse for the irony she bought herself with.

"It's okay. I understand," her best friend responded by giving her a hug to comfort her, and she hugs her back. "Thank you for being my guardian angel for so long. Now that I've become a Sailor Scout like you, I'm feeling closer to you than ever."

"Thanks."

With this comforting moment, they feel like closer than they imagined. They let of the hug afterwards.

"Now, let's stop that bomb from blowing up our school," Sailor Earth said with a smile.

"Right!" Sailor Moon wiped her tears from her eyes.

They rush to stop JD from making his murder into a suicide in everyone's eyes with their school blown up with people in it.


	22. Exposition from a Ghost

Meanwhile, Raye, Amy, Lita, and Mina have arrived to where Katarina is to help her with the problem involving with the ghosts of JD's victims. They successfully put seals on them to hinder them, while Lita deals with the conjoined monster by lifting them into the air and throwing them aside.

"That should take care of our ghostly problem," Amy commented.

"Don't forget about our non-ghostly problem," Lita added after she stopped the monster that was made from the deceased jocks that JD killed before his arrival to Tokyo.

"Girls!" Sailor Moon exclaimed in greeting while running with Sailor Earth beside her. "Over here!"

The girls looked happy in seeing her. As they noticed the latter...

"Who is she?" Raye asked.

"Isn't that... Molly?" Mina wondered.

"No doubt that's her, but how did she become a Sailor Scout?" Amy added.

The two Sailor Scouts approached the group.

"Girls, Molly is here, and she has become a Sailor Scout," Moon makes the introduction.

"Hi there," Earth waved her hand sheepishly. "I'm Sailor Earth. Nice to meet you."

"Hi," Raye, Amy, Lita, and Mina said altogether.

"I can assume you now know who we are since you transformed," the black-haired Shinto priestess guessed right.

"Yup, by learning that Serena is Sailor Moon, I figured that you girls, whom she's with, are the rest of the Sailor Scouts with her," the newly transformed girl deducted. "Raye, you're Sailor Mars. Amy, you're Sailor Mercury. Lita, you're Sailor Jupiter. Last, but not least, Mina, you're Sailor Venus."

"Wow, you guessed right," the huge schoolgirl is amazed by what she is thinking.

"But how did you become Sailor Earth? You've been in danger in a lot of times, but there's no insignia of our planet on your forehead," the blue-haired girl questioned.

"I don't know. I think it's because out of all the dangers I've been receiving, they weren't enough to show me this power. Maybe JD's possibly the most dangerous guy I've ever met to trigger the transformation," was all the redheaded heroine could think of.

"I think that causes your transformation," a feminine voice confirmed the answer. "You have to be in enough proximity of the danger to trigger it, even from the sociopath you're hanging out with."

As they looked to see who spoke, it is Hikaru's ghost.

"Ghost!" Raye exclaimed as she is about to put a seal to stop her, but Mina grabbed on her wrist to stop her.

"No, it's okay, Raye! She's on our side! She's a friendly ghost!" the latter explained.

"I know you," Earth recognized the ghost. "You're the ghost in my dream from that other night."

In fact, she recalled on her dream about the moment she met this person right before JD woke her up with a guitar.

"That's right. I am Hikaru Sorano," the spirit stated.

"Wait, you're Hikaru Sorano? The girl who died with three gunshot wounds to your chest by the school gym of Shiba Koen Junior High School?" the redhead realized.

"Yes, that's me. Now I see you've been acquainted with my best friend, Mina, or should I say, Sailor Venus. Before that, she was Sailor V, my favorite superhero."

"If you're talking as a ghost and still think like a human, then it's settled," Raye frees her wrist from Mina's grip and puts the seal away. "You're really are a friendly ghost."

"But what are you doing here?" Amy asked with curiosity.

"To warn you about JD. He is killing 21 people," was the reply. "Looks like your mission to stop the Dark Crystal will be delayed because of that sociopath."

"So he is the 21 Victims Killer I heard about, but why would he do this?"

"To see his mother again."

"That guy has gone mad!" Raye exclaimed on her opinion about JD.

"I thought he was a cool guy, but he's really a sociopath. I can't believe I got played by that guy," Sailor Earth looked down.

"Hey, he played me, too. Only wanting to be my friend until he can kill me for his ritual or something," Sailor Moon puts a hand to her shoulder for comfort.

"Anyway, girls, Hikaru was investigating on the case of the 21 Victims Killer after my mother's mysterious death which is caused JD stabbing her neck with a pen. To think he did all this because of her berating me for many reasons like how his relationship with his father. Even so, I loved her, and he has no right to kill her for that reason. Hikaru ended up befriending that sociopath, whom he forced her into cooperating with his murders. With this, she secretly started writing down notes in her diary about what he was doing. JD found out what she was doing, so he killed her," Mina explained about her old friend to the group. She's crying upon learning of her mother's demise by this sociopath.

"Luckily, I managed to keep my free will as a ghost and continue on writing in my diary, but I see you managed to keep the ghosts in bay," the latter stated.

"You can thank my seals for the job," Raye puts up a smile.

"And my strength for taking down that conjoined monster," Lita added.

"So I see JD found his last two victims. Number 20... 'The Mother Reborn'... Serena Tsukino, and Number 21... 'The Receiver of Wisdom'... Molly Baker," Hikaru realized.

"Does his killings have themes?" Earth asked.

"I think so. Only for a few examples. For example, Number 16... 'Temptation'... Morga."

"Morga? You mean my first opponent? She's alive?" Moon asked.

"She was resurrected by an unknown force until JD killed her. Another example, Number 17... 'Source'... Ikuko Tsukino."

"So how do we stop him?" the blonde-haired Sailor Scout cried upon hearing how her mother got killed by JD.

"Here's my diary. There's a page to understand on how to stop him."

With those words, the friendly ghost hands over her diary to the group as they read the page to understand how to stop the ghostly serial killer.

And they did find the page with the umbilical cord.

"What's the umbilical cord for?" Sailor Earth asked.

"That's the tool you need to use in stopping JD once and for all. Plant this in his corpse, and you'll see eight spears. Next, you use them to stab his corpse, and his spirit will be vulnerable to attacks," the friendly ghost replied.

"Understood. Now, we know what to do," Sailor Moon stated. "Girls!"

"Right!" Raye, Amy, Lita, and Mina understood what they should do.

"Mars Prism Power!"

"Mercury Prism Power!"

"Jupiter Prism Power!"

"Venus Prism Power!"

With those words coming out of the four girls, they transformed into their respective Sailor Scout forms.

Suddenly, Katarina gets a call from her cellphone and she answers it.

"Yes? What? I see..."

She puts down her call.

"What is it, Katarina?" Sailor Venus asked.

"JD's corpse is not the morgue anymore," was the reply.

"No doubt his ghost is moving it somewhere, but where?" Sailor Mars asked.

"I think it's in his home," Earth stated.

"If that's the case, here's the plan. Moon, Earth, you two will head over to his house and stop him once and for all, while we go to your school and stop his bomb," Katarina stated the plan.

"Good thing I have seals just in case ghosts of his victims are trying to stop us," Mars added.

"Right, let's do this!" Sailor Moon exclaimed.

Two groups of women, including Katarina and Hikaru, are about to make their move to put an end to JD's scheme once and for all.

"Hikaru..." Sailor Venus called for her ghostly best friend.

"What is it, Mina?" the latter got her attention.

"I'm sorry for not telling you that I am Sailor V. I could have protected you from that madman if I told you about it," the blonde said in a sad tone.

"It's okay, Mina. I understand why you didn't tell me," the ghost reassured her. "Now that I know, it's great I'm your biggest fan."

"Thanks," Venus puts up a smile.

"The new codename, Sailor Venus, I like it. You should keep it," Hikaru smiled.

Despite the fact that her best friend is now dead and become a ghost, Venus could share a good conversation with her.


	23. Final Confrontation Part 1

As the two Sailor Scouts reached JD's house, they looked around for him. They looked everywhere in the house like the living room, kitchen, and bedroom. However, the sociopath doesn't seemed to be around the place.

"I wonder where JD is," Sailor Moon wondered.

"I thought he should be here with his corpse," Sailor Earth also wondered before she comes across the pictures on the wall of the living room. "Moon, look at this."

"What is it, Earth?"

"Those are the pictures I saw when I visited JD after school. I saw the pictures regarding suicide, but I realized those suicides are really murders done by him."

"I see," Moon realized.

"Look at this. The 'Three Hearts' ritual," her friend looked at the picture of the ritual involving with three people. "It said, 'take the three hearts of sinners and after the right chant, you will leave your physical body in case of death.' I think this is the ritual he used to be a ghost in case he died."

"That explains of his nature. Who are his victims for his ritual?"

"It said it was Heather Chandler, Kurt Kelly, and Ram Sweeney's hearts he needed for this ritual."

"And it said they were in Sherwood, Ohio."

"So he did killed people there. Anyway, show me where you found his corpse," Earth said about their mission.

"Right..."

The blonde-haired Sailor leads her friend to the part of the house where she found JD's corpse, and that is by the attic. However...

"I swear it was right here," she stated as to what they're looking for was right there.

"Wait, why is there a hole?" Earth walked near the big hole left to where the corpse of the teenage sociopath. "If I'm not mistaken, that must lead into another dimension. Ready, Sailor Moon?"

"Ready, Sailor Earth."

"Once we enter, we can never leave."

"It doesn't matter. I'm ready to face that sociopath for all the lives he killed, including my mother," the blonde-haired girl said her final decision with determination.

"Then, let's hold our hands together and jump into whatever dimension this hole will lead us to," her redhead friend extends her hand, and Moon replies by grabbing it.

Once they entered the hole, they weren't in JD's house anymore. In fact, they're in a surrounding that is filled with the color red. This mean they were sent into the black abyss. Before long, they were surrounded by slabs. They also noticed another hole, and they jumped to it. In another hole, they noticed they were in a dimension where is a giant metal gyroscope with 4 rotating spiked rings. Once again, there are slabs with 8 spears. To top it off, there is a monstrous, humanoid corpse draped in gray, rotten flesh that doesn't quite fit over its body. Luckily, this giant monster isn't a threat since it is suspended from the ceiling by chains and long strands of tubing similar to umbilical cords.

"If I'm not mistaken, that must be JD's corpse," Sailor Earth guessed.

Suddenly, she and Sailor Moon heard clapping sounds, and they turned around to see it is JD clapping.

"Very good, Molly," the sociopath smirked on how she guessed the monster right.

"JD..." both Sailor Scouts said his name is disdain.

"You know it is too easy for me. Being a ghost, the Sailor Scouts, challenges for a sociopath like me. It's clear that I was destined to see my mother again through 21 sacrifices I made; my victims. Look at you, Molly," JD talked to his former accomplice. "You have become a Sailor Scout, something I overlooked. You also should take the blame for my last 3 murders. After all, Molly, you hired me to be Serena's friend before I killed your fake mother, Mrs. Tsukino, Hotaru, and Natsuna."

"Sorry, JD, but I'm done taking credit for your murders," Earth won't give in to his attempt to get blamed. "Serena and I know you were just using me as a means to an end before you kill me last. We're here to return the favor."

"Go on, then. Bring it!"

JD made a fist and attempt to land a punch to them in a fast way, but they dodged the attack. He grabs Sailor Moon's wrist and started punching her repeatedly.

"You know, Serena, I just knew you won't be happy of your mother's demise by my hands, so I decided to make you my 20th victim," he said slyly.

"Oh, really?" the blonde Sailor Scout asked with disdain.

"If you want to see your mother again, this is what happens. You two can be together in death. In fact, we all can be together in death."

JD tosses Moon aside and pulls out his revolver to shoot at Earth.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sailors Mars, Mercury, Venus, and Jupiter, alongside Katarina and Hikaru's ghost, went their way to Crossroads Junior High School to stop JD's bomb before it blows up, destroying the school with everyone in it.

"Where did you say his bomb is?" the blue-haired Sailor asked.

"It's in the boiler room. That must be the weak point to blow up places," Katarina replied.

"Good thing I'm putting on these goggles," Mercury puts on her blue-tinted goggles. "That way, I will know which wire will be cut off to disable it."

Suddenly, they were surrounded by more ghosts of JD's victims, and this time, it consisted of Martha Dunnstock, Principal Gowan, Mrs. Aino, Toshio Wakagi, and Maiku Otonaru.

"Oh no, Mina, that's your mother as one of the ghosts!" Hikaru pointed the fact out.

"This is not good!" Venus exclaimed on seeing her ghostly relative.

If that wasn't enough, her mother's ghost pulls out small knives and tosses them to the group which they dodged it.

"I'll stop this with a seal!" Sailor Mars attempted to run at this ghost and put the seal on her head to stop her. Unfortunately, her wrist is being grabbed to stop her. Next, she is tossed aside.

Look like they got their diversion to stop their attempt in foiling JD's secondary plot.


	24. Final Confrontation Part 2

Back at his dimension, JD started shooting his revolver at Sailor Earth who manages to dodge his gunshots. Next, he resorts to using unarmed combat, and his last target does the same. They exchanged blows.

"Molly, why? Why are you trying to avoid your destiny?" he questioned. "We'll be together in death."

"Because we have the right to live, that's why!" was her reply. "Besides, why are you doing this? You believe death is the answer to everything?"

"Think about it. The only place where different social types can genuinely get along with each other is in heaven," JD explained.

"Is that so?!" Sailor Moon attempted to leap at him, and it's a successful one. Even though she knows he's invulnerable to damage like this due to being a ghost, it's quite a successful attempt.

"Why can't you just face it, Serena?" JD throws her to her best friend when she attempts to help her. "You loved your mother despite the fact she kicked you out of the house for getting a bad grade at school, so you'd be better off without her around."

"No one talks to my mother like that!" the blonde Sailor attempted to make a punch at him, but he lands a slash to her with his switchblade.

"Speaking of your mother..."

They noticed the ghost of Ikuko Tsukino at the place. Not to mention she's carrying a spatula as her weapon.

"Like I said, I never asked for ghosts, but in this case, I'll make an exception," JD gives command. "Mrs. Tsukino, dispose your own daughter."

The ghost then tried to lunge at the girls.

* * *

If that wasn't enough, the rest are having trouble with ghosts, especially Mrs. Aino. Luckily, Sailor Mercury and Katarina went inside the school to locate the boiler room where JD has placed his bomb into.

"We must hurry, Amy," the latter stated.

"I know. If we don't stop that bomb, it will blow up in the boiler room, causing a huge explosion in the school that would kill everyone in it," the former said.

Inside, everyone is doing their event, oblivious to their demise JD has set up for them. If that wasn't enough, their cheer is usually a suicide note that when everyone outside hears it, it will be mass suicide instead of mass murder.

Outside...

"Supreme Thunder!"

"Fire Soul!"

"Crescent Beam!"

Sailors Jupiter, Mars, and Venus send their respective attacks to their enemies. Even though the ghosts are invulnerable to this damage, it stuns them long enough to put the seals on them to stop them. As for the Conjoined Monster, it's being sent far away from them by Jupiter's strong punch.

Only Mrs. Aino dodged the seal and attempted to attack the girls one last time. However, it's being foiled by Sailor Venus giving a hug to her.

"Mom, come back to your senses, please!" she demanded with tears on her eyes.

The hug, combined with her pleas, caused memories returning to the ghostly mother. After a few seconds, she has regained her humanity.

"Mina?" the ghost spoke. "Mina, is that you?"

"Yes, Mom, it's me. I'm Sailor V, but now I'm Sailor Venus," Venus cried happily with her mother regaining her senses. They shared a hug which Sailors Mars and Jupiter smiled at this. Even Hikaru smiled at this.

As soon as they let go of the hug...

"Hikaru, is that you?" Mrs. Aino noticed her daughter's ghostly best friend.

"Yes, it's me, Mrs. Aino," replied the latter. "I am a ghost, and you are one, too."

The adult looked at her hands to see that they're ghostly. She is now a ghost. To top it off, she saw the mark '11/21' on her right hand.

"What is this? Why does my hand have a mark?" she wondered.

"Because JD murdered you by stabbing your neck with a pen," her daughter replied.

"He... stabbed... me?" Mrs. Aino recalled on her death as she touched her wound by the neck. "Now I remember. How did I return as a ghost?"

"A side effect of his ritual," replied Hikaru.

"How did you know all this?"

"I was investigating him after your death."

"What did I ever do to deserve this?"

"About that. He's been killing those people who deserved it whether he/she is a bad person or not. For your case, he killed you because you've been overbearing towards Mina for her bad grades. That reminded him of his abusive, Bud Dean, who is his 6th victim," was her reply.

"Is this what this is about? He killed me for that reason?" the adult ghost is offended.

"To top it off, he also killed another adult for that same reason and her name is Ikuko Tsukino, Serena Tsukino's mother. Like you, she became a ghost when JD killed her by slitting her throat with a switchblade. She is his 17th victim," Hikaru continued.

"This is just wrong. Surely, we mothers may be occasionally angry with our daughters for their grades, but we love each other."

"Try telling that to the madman who thinks murder is the solution to everything."

"Um, excuse me?" Sailor Venus called. "Can we focus on stopping JD's bomb from blowing up the school Serena and Molly study at?"

"Right..." her mother agreed to help in stopping the plan.

"Same here."

As soon as Sailor Mercury and Katarina arrived to the boiler room, they searched for the bomb that JD is using to blow up.

"There it is!" the former exclaimed as they found the explosion, and it's time is set to 01:00.

"How are we going to disable it?" the latter asked.

"Leave that to me!"

With those words, Mercury has her blue goggles on.

"I'll just find the probability of which wire is the weakest link, and therefore the button to be pressed to disable the explosive."

* * *

In his dimension, JD is engaging into hand-to-hand combat with Earth while Moon fights her mother, who tries to slash her with her spatula.

"Mom, please remember me!" the blonde Sailor begged. "Wake up, Mom!"

After a few seconds, memories started flooding on the ghost. It's not just any memories; the memories of her former life in the land of the living. With this, she comes back to her senses.

"Serena? Is that you?"

Sailor Moon heard her mother calling for her. Even if she is now a ghost, her mind is now human.

"Yes, Mom, it's me. I'm Serena, but I'm also Sailor Moon," she cried happily on the event.

"Oh, Serena..."

Her mother attempted to wrap her arms around her daughter for a hug, but they phased through her.

"What the...?" she said with surprise as she looked at her hands.

Sailor Earth and JD are trading blows with their fists, and the former triumphs over the latter before going to the two women.

"It's good to see you're back to your senses, Mrs. Tsukino," the redhead said.

"Molly, is that you?" the adult recognized her.

"Yes, it is. In this form, I'm Sailor Earth."

"I understand, but why did I become a ghost?"

"Don't you remember, Mrs. Tsukino?" Earth asked.

Just then, Ikuko started to remember the last moments of her life when JD killed her by slitting her throat with a switchblade. This is because he won't tolerate anymore of how she treats her own daughter when she got bad grades as it reminded him of his father doing the same thing.

"I remember... of how... I died..." she touched her throat and saw blood on her fingers.

"You're his 17th victim, Mom," her daughter pointed her forehead to see her mark as JD's 17th victim, '17/21'.

"He killed me because I kicked you out of the house for getting a bad grade at school?"

"You remind him of his father when you did that," the redhead Sailor replied. "You becoming a ghost is a side-effect of his ritual. He is killing 21 people so that he can see his mother again. Your daughter is the destined 20th victim, and I'm the destined 21st victim."

"Bravo, Molly, bravo," JD sneered while clapping. "What exposition you have to tell this undead parent about my plans."

"JD... Like yourself, Mrs. Tsukino, he is a ghost, although being a much more collected and corporeal one."

"Tell me, Serena, do you want to be with your mother again? If so..." the sociopath pulls out a switchblade from his right hand. "Then you can die with her!"

He charged at Sailor Moon with the intention to kill her, but he is blocked by her ghostly mother using a spatula.

"What the...?" he looks enraged on what she just did.

"I won't let you kill my daughter for your sick and twisted ritual, just so you can see your mother again," the ghost proclaimed her declaration of protection for her living daughter.

"Mom..." Sailor Moon stared on what she is doing.

"Serena, let me make up for what I did to you when I was alive."

With this, Ikuko and JD exchange blows with their weapons.

"Any ideas how to kill him?" the ghostly parent asked.

"Just this one idea!" Sailor Earth got the umbilical cord on her right hand as she and her best friend looked at the huge monster that was JD's corpse. She turns to her friend. "Ready?"

"Ready!" was the blonde's reply.

They successfully attached the cord to the monster which caused 8 spears appearing on the place. Each of them grabbed one spear and stabbed it. Afterwards, JD started to go down with pain.

He turned to see the two Sailor Scouts stabbed his corpse with the first 2 spears. It looks like his plan is about to get foiled.

"Why, you..." he weakly gets up from the ground and pulls out his revolver to shoot on them both which they dodged the shots.


	25. Final Confrontation Part 3

Realizing his plan to see his mother again will fail now that Sailors Moon and Earth have found a way to kill him, JD tries shooting at them with his revolver. However, they successfully dodge the shots and placed another set of 2 spears to his corpse, putting him down temporarily.

"My plan! I can't let my plan get ruined!" the sociopath struggled to get up, despite the pain going through him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sailor Mercury is in the boiler room with Katarina attempting to disable JD's bomb that would cause the deaths of everyone in it from the event of mass murder turned mass suicide.

"Are you done disabling that bomb?" the latter asked.

"I'm trying, I'm trying!" the former exclaimed while looking at the structure of it. It seems to be filled with red, blue, and green wires for the device. She knows that if she cuts down the wrong wire, the timer would extend until it reaches to 0 where it will explode, killing everyone inside the school. "Let's see."

With her wearing goggles, she looked at the possibilities of each wire to cut. After seconds of analyzing the explosive device, she found the right wire, and it's the blue wire by the middle. The bomb has been disabled, saving everyone inside.

"I did it! I disabled the bomb!" she said with a smile over her achievement.

"That's good," Katarina also smiled. "I wonder how the others are holding up."

Outside the school, Sailors Mars, Jupiter, and Venus trapped the ghosts of JD's victims, and even the conjoined monster from the dead jocks. Of course, they have help from Hikaru and Mrs. Aino to finish the job.

* * *

In his dimension, JD is struggling to take down Moon and Earth as they stabbed his corpse with 6 spears so far. According to Hikaru's diary, they must stab it with 8 spears to strip the ghost of his immortality and finishing him off once and for all.

Just as they go for the last 2 spears...

"Wait, you two!" he pleaded them to stop what they are doing by making a deal with them. "I'll make you deal. If you let me live, then I can make the world better without bad people. How about that?"

"You think we'll accept your deal? I don't think so," Sailor Earth refused the offer.

"I agree with her on this," her friend joined in.

"That's my girl! Refuse his offer!" Ikuko nodded at this with her arms crossed.

"Then you two can die because you're the last two I needed to kill to achieve my goal," JD looks disappointed and pulls out his revolver once again. While they dodged his shots, the two Sailor Scouts stabbed the 7th and 8th spears on his monstrous corpse, causing it go down and JD as well temporarily.

"Ready, Sailor Moon?" Earth asked with a smile.

"Ready, Sailor Earth!" Moon replied with a smile.

The sociopath aimed his weapons at them and with his immortality gone, they make their move against him.

"Sailor Earth Beam!"

"Moon Princess Elimination!"

With their respective power sticks, their combined beams hit him. Realizing he's going to die again, JD drops his revolver to the ground and starts sitting near the giant rotating gyroscope. Despite what he's been doing, Earth could find sympathy for him, so she sits down next to him. Moon and her mother are just going to watch what are they going to talk about in his last seconds.

"No one deserves to die, you know," the redhead spoke while looking at him, and he looked at her in return.

"Hey, Molly," JD said his last words. "A guy like me killing people just to see my mother again. Now that I'm dead again, do you think I'll see her and Veronica again?"

As she hears those words, Sailor Earth clearly nodded because she wanted him to die happy despite all that he did. After a few seconds, JD drops dead to the ground as his ghost disappeared from sight.

Suddenly, the dimension is shaking.

"Now, we get out of this place, right?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Yes, we should," her best friend replied.

* * *

Back outside Crossroads Junior High School, the ghosts of JD's victims started to disappear now that his ritual has been stopped, including the conjoined monster.

"What's happening?" Sailor Jupiter asked as she and the others are seeing this.

"If I'm not mistaken, Sailor Moon and Sailor Earth have stopped JD's ritual to make the ghosts disappear," Sailor Mercury replied as she arrived with Katarina outside the school with the latter carrying the bomb.

"I think those who JD killed can finally rest in peace," Mars added.

Suddenly, Hikaru and Mrs. Aino find themselves starting to disappear.

"Mina, will you visit my grave for some time?" the former holds hands with Venus. "I miss you ever since you become Sailor Venus."

"Can you also visit mine?" the latter pleaded as she joined in. "Also, I'm very sorry for how I treated you in life."

"Don't worry about it, Mom. I forgive you," the blonde Sailor smiled. "I'll visit both of your graves. I promise."

With their smiles, the two ghosts that are from her life disappeared, and the rest are touched by this.

As soon as Moon and Earth left JD's house which crumbled after his defeat, they saw Ikuko starting to disappear.

"Well, my time is up," the blue-haired woman realized this as she looked at her hands.

"You're leaving?" her daughter started to have tears coming out of her eyes from this moment as if she is sad about her mother's departure from life.

"To the afterlife, Serena. That's where I belong because JD killed me."

"But I don't want you to go!"

"Don't worry, Serena. I'll always watch over you," Ikuko reassured while holding her crybaby girl's face. "I'm sorry about how I acted when you get bad grades like kicking you out of the house."

"Don't worry about it, Mom. I forgive you for something like that," Moon makes her statement of forgiveness.

"Molly, take care of my daughter from now on," her mother turned to the blonde's best friend.

"I can assure you, Mrs. Tsukino. Your daughter is safe on my hands," Earth said in assurance, making the woman smile before she disappeared. Then she turned to the Sailor who is filled with tears so she wiped them. "Come on, stop crying, you crybaby. Now's not the time to cry over your mother leaving you again. Let's fix the mess about that crystal first before we visit her grave."

"You're right. Let's go and stop Wiseman once and for all!" Moon cheered up suddenly.

They rush over with the other Sailor Scouts to stop Wiseman's plans once and for all.


End file.
